What Difference Does It Make?
by MKJ23
Summary: What would have happened if Mimi showed up to Matt's concert on Christmas Eve? Would things or feelings be different? Or, would they have remained the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Digimon story ever, so I would love it if you would read and review tolet me know how I'm doing or if you even like it! Hope you all do! =D Ok, go ahead and read…**

**Chapter 1**

Has love ever taken you by surprise? You know, like, when you found yourself falling for the one person that you never thought possible? Well, it's happened to me and it actually turned out to be one of my childhood friends: Taichi Kamiya. We were always close; I suppose sports kept it that way. Not to mention that we saved the Digital World together side by side with all our other friends from summer camp. Yamato, Takeru, Jyou, Koushiro, Mimi, Hikari, Taichi and I were all really close after all that fighting, but as we grew older and time flew by, we became a little more distant. Mimi moved to America and has not yet visited, Yamato became involved in a band, Jyou was always busy studying while Koushiro was, like always, buried into his computer. Takeru and Hikari weren't super busy, but since they're younger they like to do their own thing. But Taichi was always there with me, even when I dropped soccer to play tennis. I never thought I'd like tennis, but when I realized that I was quite good, I decided to join the team and ended up loving it! Oh, by the way, my name is Sora Tachenouchi and I'm a junior at Odaiba High.

But anyways, back to my story…

So, it was around the end of sophomore year when I realized by feelings for my best friend. I don't know how or why, but I found Taichi more…attractive. I no longer saw him as the silly little boy with a goofy smile and a weird, but funny sense of humor, but as a man with hypnotic, warm brown eyes and a brilliant, "melt your heart," kind of smile. His body was no longer skinny and lanky, but built and sculpted, due to the amount of soccer he continues to play. I tried to deny my feeling for awhile; blaming the stupid hormones, but halfway through summer, I came to terms that these feelings weren't going away. So, instead of denying my feelings any longer, I tried to drop hints and flirt a little, but nothing seemed to work. I couldn't figure out if Tai was just an idiot, or if he just didn't like me "that way." After months of trying I decided to give up and move on.

And, as fate would have it, I formed another crush. I can't decide if fate was with me or against me on this one, because this person ended up being none other than Yamato Ishida. Of course, I still had feelings for Tai, but I didn't know what else to do but give up on him. It just didn't look as if it was meant to be. So, after hanging out with Yamato a few times, I realized that he was no longer the distant loner he was as a kid, but he was more open about his feelings and let his friends in more…his close friends at least. He was incredibly gorgeous, but everyone knew that. He was an eye-catcher ever since Junior High. Not to mention his sensitive side. I could talk about anything with him (minus the whole falling in love with my best friend thing) and he would always be so understanding and give great advice. Taichi wasn't like that. All he did was crack some jokes and tried to make light of any situation. But, I can't deny that his comedic remarks always made me feel better in any condition. But, Yamato always seemed to comfort me, and that felt good too.

So, I guess you could say that I was torn between the two. But, as I said before, I had given up on Tai. So, I tried to get closer to my rock star friend and flirted with him now and then. And guess what…he flirted back! Of course, it wasn't anything extreme, just hugging for no reason or a flirty wink here and there. You know, just small hints. Tai never did that. He would just pat my back if I hugged him or continuously ask if I had something in my eye. It was quite infuriating at the time, but I now had Yamato. Well, not officially, but I hope one day I will. I think he's good for me. I thought Tai would have been also, but he just doesn't seem interested. I suppose I could have said something, but I was afraid of losing our close friendship. I'd rather have that then anything less with him. He was still my Tai, no matter what.

But anyways, it is now the middle of November and I have to go clean the house because my second best friend in the whole wide world is coming to visit for a week! Mimi Tachikawa. Most people are surprised that Mimi and I are such close friends, even though she lives on the other side of the world. Not to mention we're total opposites of each other! She's always bubbly, sweet, and very outgoing whereas I am just nice, funny, and sporty. But, we both are pretty into fashion although we have different tastes in style. But yea, like I said, got to go!

**So, how was it? I put Sora and them as Juniors and Sophomore's becaue I just like them being older, =) . Hope you enjoyed it so far, not that it's much, but I'm getting there!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2 in both Sora's and Mimi's POV. Hope you enjoy it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

**Sora's POV**

I stood there staring out the window waiting for Mimi's plane to arrive. It was already 15minutes late due to the thunderstorm, so I began to grow nervous. I was the only one able to make it to her flight, but I didn't mind. It would be nice catching up with her just one on one. Eventually the plane flew in gracefully and I waited, somewhat impatiently, for my best friend to exit the terminal and step foot into Japan for the first time since she left years ago. Her parents were still iffy on letting her come back because of all the digimon monsters that came to earth when we were younger but luckily, she eventually convinced them to let her come. About five minutes later the plane came in for a landing and people soon started to come off. While searching for the brunette, something seemed to have caught my eye. I watched as a pink haired girl made her way out the tunnel and through a large crowd of people.

Good God, was that Mimi?! She looked so different but I guess growing up does that to you. She wasn't the tall stick figured girl I once knew, but she actually had curves! She looked absolutely amazing and I couldn't wait to find out her secrets! Of course, I was pretty satisfied with my body already. Not to brag, but tennis really did give me incredibly great looking legs!

"Sora!" I heard Mimi squeal before she dropped her bags and wrapped her arms tightly around me, "how are you?! Oh, I missed you and the others soooooo much!"

"Mimi…can't…breathe," I struggled to say. She automatically released and smiled.

"We are going to have so much fun this week! I can't wait to see everyone! How is everyone doing?" she asked as we began to walk.

"Well, pretty much all the same. Tai's busy with soccer, Yamato is always practicing with his band or writing songs, and Jyou and Koushiro are still doing their thing with the studying and computer-ing. As for Kari and Takeru, they're just being kids and trying to survive Junior High." I laughed. I never told Mimi my feelings for Tai or Yamato, but I didn't share that with anyone.

"That's good, although I hope no one's too busy to come and see me at least once." She said with a pouty expression.

"Ha ha, don't worry, I made sure they weren't. By the way, I love the hair! I never thought pink hair would actually look good on someone! The stars are a nice touch also." I complemented.

"Oh, thank you! It was a pretty risky decision, but I felt pretty daring and it seemed to work out just fine!" she laughed.

"Apparently… well, let's get you to my house so we can unpack your things and really catch up!" I said with a smile. I never realized how much I actually missed Mimi. Having her back in Japan was really refreshing, especially since I could now talk "girl talk." I know what you're thinking. Me? Sora? Talk "girl talk?" Well, that's what growing up does to you. You change.

**Mimi's POV**

"_Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm back! Even if it is just for a week."_ I thought happily as I sat in Sora's car on the way to her house. I was so tired that I felt as if I was going to pass out any minute. Apparently, I must look tired also because Sora seemed t have noticed.

"Hey Mimi," I heard the red head say, "how about some music? Maybe that will wake you up!" she suggested. I immediately perked up.

"Yea, definitely!" I agreed as I went for the radio. I squealed with glee when I heard one of my favorite songs of all time. It was an American song, which I was surprised to hear, but I continued to listen as I sang along…

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

'_Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day_

_When you wake up and find _

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"This is a cute song. Who sings this?" I heard Sora ask. Luckily she knew english pretty well so she could enjoy these American songs with me.

"It's by a country singer named Taylor Swift. She's very inspiring and a great role model! I swear, every single song of hers tells the story of my life!" I laughed. After singing the rest of the song we eventually made it to Sora's house just above the flower shop her mother owns.

"Wow Sora, nothing in your room has changed! Except for maybe these tennis posters." I pointed out as I dropped by bags on the ground.

"You know I don't have time to redecorate my room, Mimi. I guess you'll just have to deal." Sora sighed. I smiled at my friend. I know I sometimes come across as snobby and critical, but I didn't mean anything bad by it.

"Oh I meant nothing dreadful about it Sora! It's just kind of refreshing to know that some things haven't changed too much since I've been gone." I was relieved when she finally smiled at me.

"Oh, don't worry Mimi, not much really has. Well, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I have to go to tennis practice. Why don't you take a trip down memory lane and walk down town to all your favorite stores?" she requested.

"Yeah, that sounds kind of fun. I'll start with the Middle School! I made lots of memories there."

"Well, not that it's not a good idea, but it _is_ Saturday so I don't know if the school gate will be even open."

"_Darn_," I thought. "Well, I'll try anyway. You never know, maybe today will be my lucky day!" I said cheerfully. I was always pretty optimistic about things. I suppose my friends and the digital world made me that way.

"_The Digital World…Palmon!"_ Oh, how I missed my little green friend. I wish I could see her again. I hope she hadn't forgotten about me. I certainly haven't forgotten her.

I could feel my eyes start to glisten, but I shook it away. I was happy to at least be back in Japan to see all my other friends so I was going to enjoy it the best I could.

"Alright Mimi, I'll cya later tonight, ok? Then we'll see if we can make plans to see everyone else tomorrow." I heard Sora speak, which snapped me out of my thoughts. Giving a small smile, I nodded in approval.

"Have fun at practice! You're probably one of the few that do." I joked.

"You know the saying…What doesn't kill you-"

"Makes you stronger, I know Sor." I finished for her.

"Ha ha, alright then, cya later!" she said with a small wave before she grabbed her practice bag and headed out her bedroom door. I sighed as I dropped myself onto her bed and closed my eyes contemplating on where else to go today on a beautiful, sunny afternoon. Maybe the park? That sounds good.

"Ok, I'm going." I said outloud to no one in particular. When I finally set foot on the pavement outside I took a big whiff of the cool, fresh breeze. I haven't felt at home this much since I left. I was planning on moving back here after high school to go to college here. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like America. It's just that I don't see it as home and all my childhood friends are here. I guess I just feel more comfortable here. But anyways, I better set off to the Middle School. I hope by some luck that the front gate will be open. And with that, I walked happily to the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok guys, don't worry, I'll be putting some of the other dig destines in the next chapter so it should be more interesting! Please review and let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well, there's not too much to say, lol. I guess I just hope you enjoy this chappy! =) **

**Chapter 3**

**Matt's POV**

"_Darn it!_" Throwing my pencil across the room and crumpling up what was probably the hundredth piece of paper that I now tossed it into the huge pile I had already formed in the corner of my room. I had been working on a new song for my upcoming concert on Christmas Eve and I even have the melody stuck in my head. But the words… the words just couldn't seem to come out. I guess I need to be inspired, but it's just so frustrating when I think I may have it, but then hit a dead end. I have been working on it all month, but still nothing! "Hmmm, maybe a walk will do me some good," I said outloud as I set down my bass guitar and grabbed my light jacket before heading out the door.

It was pretty cool outside, but I didn't mind. I liked this kind of weather. It really seemed to clear my head. But sadly, it never seemed to help me write my songs. That was the only downside and the one thing that I needed most right now. I was hoping to write another love song, but it looked as if it wasn't going to happen. I haven't actually experienced romantic love, so maybe that was another part of the problem.

_Oof!_ _Crap…_ I was thinking about my troubles so much that I didn't seem to see the person I walked into. "I am so sorry, I- SORA?!" I asked in surprise. She looked a little bit shocked too, but it faded quickly and a smile formed across her face.

"Oh, hey Matt, what you up to?"

"Oh, not much, just going for a small walk. How about you?" I mentally wanted to smack myself right after I asked because I could visibly see her wearing practice clothes and carrying a sports bag.

"Well, tennis practice right now, but then I get to go back home and hang out with Mimi after." _Mimi? She's here? Oh, that's right, she was suppose to come visit this week, Sora told me about it the other day. I must have been so wrapped up in trying to write a new song that I totally forgot!_

"Oh, right, Mimi. How is she?"

"Well, she's seems good, but a little tired from the plane ride. Oh, before I forget, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not that I know of," I answered.

"Oh, great!" Sora said, sounding a bit too excited. She seemed pretty happy about something lately. I couldn't quite figure out what yet, but I suppose it was nothing to worry about. "Because," I heard her continue, "I wanted to try and get the gang together so we could all hang out with Mimi." I looked at her for a second then smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to." Then, something strange happened. I have never seen this kind of smile that seemed to transform on Sora's face. It looked all warm and…bubbly. It was weird. Like she was in her own little world. And if it weren't for it being so chilly outside, I would have thought her rosy cheeks was really just her blushing.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll cya tomorrow then." She said before walking past me. As I watched her go I noticed that her walk seemed a little bit…bouncy. What on earth was going on with this girl? Actually, I never understood girls, period. I never dated have dated anyone, mainly because I was too devoted to my band. I've had many dinner offers over the year, but I just never really felt the need to have one. Maybe because I secretly felt like they would keep me away from my music. And that was a definite no-no. As I continued my walk, I couldn't stop thinking about Sora and her weird behavior. We have been pretty flirty with one another, I must admit, but what can I say? Sora's pretty attractive! Not to mention she's one of my best friends so it was quite easy and comfortable. But why was she so…cheerful?

"Girls are weird," I muttered as I stuffed my hands into my pocket. Suddenly, I heard the world's most eerie voice known to mankind.

"MAAAAAaaaaaaaaatt! Is that you?"

_June._

I had to go on a date with her last week. It was the most horrible thing I ever did. Even worse than saving the digital world! Turning around I watched in dismay as the spiky haired girl ran towards me. Maybe I should write an annoying song about June? I would come up with tons of ideas then. Aw man, why me?! Then, being cut out of my thoughts, I felt an arm tug around mine.

"Oh Mattie, you shouldn't be here outside all by yourself on a cold day like this!" Said June.

"Why not? Besides, you're alone too." I replied coolly. Wrong thing to say. Very, _very_ wrong thing to say.

"You know what, you're right! That means that we should walk together! _Side by side._ Wouldn't that be just _romantic_?" she said while fluttering her eyelashes up at me. I couldn't stand the sight but apparently there was no way of prying her away from me.

"Right, well you see June, I was hoping I could walk by mysel-"

"Oh Mattie, don't talk so much, it's such a beautiful day for a walk and it should be spent in total and blissful silence." She interrupted me looking totally delighted of the situation. I couldn't probably have looked more pathetic. On the other hand, it would be nice not to listen to her chant about us for once.

"Oh Mattie, could we please take a walk in the park! Then maybe we could snuggle up onto a bench and talk about ourselves, 'cuz I want to hear all about you! _He he,_ and I'm pretty sure you want to know _all_ about _me._" She continued to say as she dragged me along.

There is NO way that I'm snuggling! Not with this girl! Not that I have any choice in the matter. Man, for as thin as this girl is, she sure has arms of steel! Oh boy, this is gonna be a long, long day.

**Sora's POV**

"Good practice today Sora; I could tell you've been pushing yourself hard this year."

"Thanks Coach." I replied taking a sip from my water bottle, "I'll see you Monday!"

"Alright Sora, enjoy your weekend!"

"I will, thanks!" I said before packing up my things and making my way home. I was tired after practice, but it's only because I work harder and harder each time. Kind of like…

_Ring Ring_

"Huh? Who could that be?" I said as I reached for my cell. (_Click) "_Hello?"

"_Hey Sora! It's Tai_."

_Huh, speak of the devil._ "Oh, hey Tai! What's up?"

"_Well, I heard Mimi was in town and that we were all suppose to hang out with her tomorrow._"

"Oh, well, yea but, how did you know?" I asked completely befuddled. How did he find out?

"_Oh, um, Kari told me. She said that her and the other new DD's met up with Mimi at school and she said something about how you and her were going to plan the whole meeting up thing later tonight."_ He answered on the other end. Oh Taichi, you silly little boy.

"She did, huh? And when did she tell you this?" I asked with a small smile.

"_Um, well… about 30 seconds ago."_ I tried to hold back my giggles.

"Ok, and what time is it now, Taichi?"

"_Um… about 2 o'clock."_ He answered, sounding completely puzzled as to why I was asking for the time.

"Right, so, it wouldn't be 'later tonight' yet, right?" I could feel his embarrassment through the phone. Then, I heard a nervous chuckle.

"_Ha ha, yea, I suppose you're right."_

"I'm always right Taichi Yagami, and don't you forget it."

"_Yes ma'am."_

"Did you just seriously call me ma'am?" I asked pretending to sound agitated.

"_No ma'am! I-I mean, NO! No, I did not_." I slightly laughed at his stammering.

"Well, I got to go Tai. I'll let you know either tonight or tomorrow morning when Mimi and I figure out what we're doing."

"_Ok Sora, sounds good. Talk to ya later."_

"Yep, bye!" I said before I closed my phone shut. Tai could be such a cutie sometimes, but as true as that may be, I have to look past it. Matt seems to be someone I can see myself with now. That is, if he feels the same. I sure hope so. Maybe then I can forget all about my infatuations with Tai. _Sigh._ I need a nice long bath to relax myself. All this boy confusion is making so tense! I definitely need to unwind.

**Tai's POV**

"Ok Sora, sounds good. Talk to you later." Hanging up the phone, I tossed myself onto the couch. That was more than embarrassing. Stupid Tai! Things I do around the people I love. Yes, I said love. Me, Taichi! The boy who's life only revolved around soccer! Well, I couldn't help it. Sora's always been a special person and friend to me, but it kind of grew into something more. I don't know when exactly happened. I think in the middle of the summer.

*Flashback*

It was just her and me sitting in the park eating our ice cream cones while talking about soccer and tennis. Ick, tennis…Why on earth Sora ever chose that over soccer is beyond me, but whatever I guess. It makes her happy so that's all that matters. But anyways, what was I thinking of before? Oh yea! The park… well, as we were talking, I noticed Sora had a little chocolate ice cream on the side of her mouth. She was too busy talking to me about how excited she was about this upcoming tennis year at school, so I felt like I shouldn't interrupt her by pointing it out. So, as if it was instinct, I took my napkin and wiped it off.

When I drew the napkin back, I noticed that Sora had stopped talking and was staring at me weird.

"What?" I had asked. She continued to stare at me. Then, I noticed her cheeks looking a bit red. Finally she spoke.

"Taichi, I- I…thank you." She said with a small smile. I smiled in return.

"No problem Sora, you know I'll always look out for you!" I chuckled. But Sora didn't laugh with me. She was still smiling! Smiling like I was…something of importance. I dunno I can't really explain it.

"Sora, are you ok?" I asked. She seemed to snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine Tai. I, um, better be getting home. Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun!"

"Oh, you don't have to thank me Sora, I know I'm a fun guy to hang around with! Ha ha," I joked. Usually, Sora would smack my arm playfully, but instead… instead my best friend gave me another little smile and replied back with a soft "Yea, you are." A bit shocked by the comment, I was too late to reply before she took off towards her house. I remember thinking a lot about her that night. All of our many conversations; the times we played soccer together; fighting side by side in the Digiworld, even fighting towards each other! But we always seemed to work it out because we were just inseparable. That's when I finally realized that Sora was the one for me.

*End of Flashback*

_Sigh._ I wish I could tell her how I feel, but I'm just too scared that she'll reject me. Plus, whether she liked me in return or not, would that affect our great friendship we have now? This would be such a huge risk, one that I'm not sure I can make yet. Man, who knew the bearer of Courage would be such a weak and pathetic person. Hopefully, I'll be able to tell her my feelings one day. Maybe even tomorrow? Hmmm, probably not. I can see myself chickening out already. Gee, this entire "feelings" thing is really depressing. I need some food! Then I can watch the game against Japan and Russia! Yes, my day is finally improving!

**Sora's POV**

"Mimi! I'm home!" _Mmmmm, something smells really good. I thought mom was still working down below. _Setting down my bag, I made my way into the kitchen following the wonderful aroma. "Hey mom, what 'chya making? It smells really gre-"

"Sora, I cannot _believe_ you just called me _mom_!" Came a voice I didn't expect to hear.

"Mimi!" I said it surprise, "_you're _cooking?" Something was way out of whack.

"Yes silly, I'm not the total ditz you remembered as a child." She replied looking a bit hurt.

"Oh, it's not that! It's just… I didn't know you cooked."

"Oh, well, I helped my mom make dinner a lot at home in America, so I've learned a thing or two through her. Matt was a big help to! When we would talk, he would give me some helpful pointers and even some of his own recipes to try." She said cheerfully. Ah, good old Matt. He really was a great friend. He was the bearer of friendship after all, right?

"Hmm, well that's cool. What are you making anyway?" I asked as I grabbed a banana and took a seat on one of the counter tops.

"Oh, nothing big, but I wanted to make you a special lunch for when you got back from practice. Kind of like a 'thank you' for letting me stay with you."

"Aw, Mimi, you didn't have to do that! But seriously, what is it? I got to know!" I said before laughing.

"Ok, ok. I'm making you some of my famous homemade tomato tortellini soup." She smiled proudly. I just gave her a weird look.

"Come again?" I asked. What in the world was a tortellooney or whatever?

"Tomato Tortellini! It's like a thicker form of tomato soup, but it also contains tortellini noodles which contains cheese in them." She answered, looking a bit agitated with my face looking a bit disgusted.

"Oh. Sounds, um…fabulous." I answered not really sure of what to think of it.

"It does and it will be! Don't you worry Sora; I wouldn't serve you anything that I know you wouldn't like. What kind of friend would I be if I did?" Mimi answered as she huffily turned around and began to stir the steaming pot rather quickly.

"Ok, ok, it smells delicious so I'm sure it'll taste delicious also." I said rolling my eyes. Sometimes Mimi could be quite temperamental. Luckily, those never lasted. "So, how was your day Mimi? Tai told me that Kari hung out with you today." As if she was cured from all anger, Mimi spun around with a huge smile spread across her face.

"Oh, I had the best time Sora! I got to see TK and Kari again and also the new Digi destines. They were all so wonderful! Anyways, I caught them in the computer lab at school and they invited me to go to the Digi world and have a picnic with them. Plus, I got to see Palmon again! It was so great, except for the part where we had to fight against these two icky looking digi brothers who were working for the Evil Digimon Emperor or whatever. At first, Palmon couldn't even digivolve because of those weird black towers, but we destroyed it and Palmon finally got to digivolve and help save the day!"

"Wow, sounds like a lot happened."

"Oh, it was just great! But anyways, your soup is done!" she finished before she scooped a fairly big ration into a rather large bowl. "You better eat by the table Sora. This bowl is too hot to hold."

Following Mimi to the table I sat down and looked into the bowl. It actually didn't look too bad. Plus, it still smelled as scrumptious as before.

"Ok, I'm going to go shower while you eat. Enjoy!" I heard Mimi say behind me before making her way into the bathroom. Ok, here goes nothing… Taking a spoonful, I blew onto it to cool it off before slowly putting it into my mouth. Chewing a little bit on the noodle I had gotten, I waited for the taste to come. When I swallowed, I looked back into the bowl. I couldn't believe it… it was amazing! Who knew our little Mimi could cook? Continuing to eat I decided turn on the TV that was across the room. I couldn't stand the silence. Flipping through the channels, I finally settled on watching the soccer game between Japan and Russia. I smiled, knowing that Tai was probably watching this also a few blocks away.

**Mimi's POV**

"_Ah, nothing beats a nice hot shower,"_ I thought as I wrapped myself into my pink robe and twisted my hair up in a white towel. Coming out of the bathroom, I noticed that Sora was finished eating and now sitting on the couch watching one of those silly soccer games. I was so happy that wasn't a popular sport in America. It was all about football or baseball, either of which I didn't understand.

"Hey Sora, I'm done in the shower if you want to get cleaned up from practice." I said as I came up from behind the couch.

"Yea, ok, I will when this game is done," she replied in a monotone voice without even glancing away from the television screen. How rude! Oh well, it would be pointless to try and take her away from her show. It just simply couldn't be done. Kind of like how it's impossible for me to leave the mall empty-handed. Ooo, the mall! Maybe we could all go there tomorrow! Nah, the boys wouldn't like that. I'll be nice just this once. _Yawn_. Oh boy, I'm still tired from the plane ride. I better go get some sleep.

"I'm gonna go take a nap Sora." I informed her.

"I said I'll do it later Mimi!" Rolling my eyes and ignoring my best friends foul remark, I went into her room, changed into some comfy sweats (yes, I actually own sweats) and plopped under Sora's blankets before resting my eyes and falling to sleep.

**Matt's POV**

"Finally! Safe at home!" I said while leaning against the front door.

It took me forever to get rid of June, but I finally did it. I had to run twelve city blocks to get away from her, but it worked so I couldn't complain too much. We did end up sitting on a bench in the park, but luckily a woman with a basket was selling roses for a pretty cheap price. June kept talking about how she wanted one. So, hoping she would get away I told her to go get one then. Apparently, she didn't have money. BIG surprise. So, to give me time to escape, I handed her some money and booked it home the first chance I got. I felt a little bad for ditching her, but it was the only way I could get away! Maybe I should get a girlfriend just so she can finally leave me alone.

Ha, yea right. I don't need a girlfriend, I have my music. I've always been somewhat of a loner anyways. Not as much as I used to as a kid, but it was nice to be alone once in a while and just play my bass or write down my songs. _Ugh_, writing songs. I can't believe I can't come up with anything! I know I have a little over a month to make one up, but at this point…that's not long enough! Suddenly, I felt myself almost fall backwards from the door I had been leaning on being opened. _Oh God, please don't let it be…_

"TK! Thank God, it's you!" I said in relief. My brother looked at me as if I had finally cracked.

"Um, hey Matt. Are you…ok?"

"Oh, yea just fine little bro, how about you?" I asked him as I headed for the sofa. Hearing the door close from behind me, I waited until TK plopped on the other end of the couch. My brother usually comes over every other Saturday to visit me and then I go visit him the next weekend. We don't see each other much during the week since we're both pretty busy, so we planned this ever since I joined my band about a year and a half ago.

"Oh, I'm great! Got to see Mimi today! Man Matt, you wouldn't believe how much she has changed. She's actually really smart and a lot braver than we remember."

"Oh really? Doesn't sound like Mimi to me." I joked. I didn't have any negative feelings toward Mimi. I always saw her as a caring and honest friend. On the other hand, she was pretty clumsy and prim and complained _a _l_ot_ when we were younger. Could she have really changed as TK was leading him to believe? Maybe. He would have to see it to believe it.

"Trust me Matt, she's changed. Granted she may still have her high sense of fashion, but she's like we remembered. Plus, she has pink hair!" I heard my brother carry on.

"Hmm, pink hair, huh? Sounds like the same old Mimi to me. But, I guess I'll see for myself tomorrow." I sighed.

"Oh, you know about that?"

"Yea, I ran into Sora on the street this afternoon. Like, literally ran into her. Anyways, she told me and then went off to practice. Have you noticed how strange Sora's been acting lately?"

"Um, no. She still seems like herself to me." Tk answered. I sighed again. Maybe it was just me.

"Right, well I'm gonna go take a short nap. Help yourself to anything in the house. Dad won't be home until later."

"You're tired? What did you do today?"

"I didn't do anything! Unless you count 'running and avoiding at the same time' doing something."

"Oh, June huh?" My brother knew me so well. I just nodded not really wanting to think about it any longer.

"I'll make dinner in two hours TK, so make sure you stick around."

"Alright bro."

**Mimi's POV**

"_Hmmmm, that was the best nap ever! I feel so awake now! I wonder what time it is?" _ I wondered as I searched for Sora's clock on the bedside. Wow, 7:30! I must have been really tired! Well, at least I know Sora's done watching that stupid game. Getting up, I made my way out of the room and noticed that Sora was now eating dinner alone while watching a show I had never seen before.

"Hey Sora, where's your mom?"

"Oh, hey Mimi! She went to my Grandma's house to help her with her computer. She's still getting used to the 21st century. Help yourself to some sesame chicken and rice." She offered pointing to the delectable looking food spread out on the table. I was rather hungry.

"So Sora," I began while I put some food onto my plate, "should we start talking about out plans for tomorrow?" Apparently, she wasn't too into this TV program because she turned it right off and turned towards me.

"Sure thing Mimi. Did you have any place in mind?"

"No, not really. I thought the mall, but I couldn't do that to those poor boys! Ha ha" I laughed.

"Yea, that's true. How about the movies?"

"Hmmm, sounds fun, but we can't really talk much to each other there." I replied. "Oh, how about we go to the park! We can play games and have a picnic!" I suggested happily.

"You mean, today's picnic wasn't good enough for you?" Sora joked.

"Oh, c'mon Sora, it would be so much fun!" I whined trying to put on my best pouty face. It never worked on Sora, but she knew I was stubborn so she usually gave in.

"Ok Mimi, it is your homecoming after all." She said taking the last bite of her chicken. I could tell that she liked the idea, she just wouldn't admit it. "Well, I'll go call Tai, Matt and the others. We'll meet them at the park around…one?"

"Sounds good to me!" I said as I continued to eat. I feel so happy right now!

**So, what did you guys think? It was a lot longer than I thought I would have made it, but that's a good thing, right? Please review you guys! You opinion matter so much to me! They inspire me to write faster ;-) ha ha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sora's POV**

"Soraaaaaaaa, when will everyone get here?" an impatient Mimi asked me.

"I don't know Meems; they'll get here when they get here," I sighed. She had asked me the same question about ten times within the past seven minutes. Before, it was a little funny to listen to her whine like she use to, but now it was just plain annoying.

"Well, I wish they'd hurry up. You'd think they would be excited to see an old friend and come on time!" she continued to complain. I was about to tell her to shut up and help me set up lunch, but I saw a familiar figure in the corner of my eye. It was none other than –

"Jyou!" Mimi squealed before she ran up to him and gave him a big squeeze.

"Nice to finally see you too, Mimi. Sorry I haven't stayed in contact much; I've been super busy studying, but I made sure I made time to come see you." I heard him say before they let go of each other.

"Ahem," I piped in, "I believe it was _I_ that made sure you made time," I said with a smirk. Jyou laughed.

"Yeah, that is true, and I'm sure glad you did!" he said while putting a friendly arm around Mimi and bringing her in closely to his side.

"Yea me to, I- OH MY GOSH! IS THAT KOUSHIRO!" Mimi suddenly shouted. Sure enough, walking towards us was our computer tech friend.

"IZZY!" Mimi laughed before also hugging him just like she did with Jyou. "Izzy" was a nickname that we gave Koushiro back when we were digidestines. I can't really explain it, it just suited him somehow.

"Mimi...good to see you…but...can't…breathe." I heard Izzy wheeze. Immediately, Mimi released him and gave him a happy smile.

"You've grown so tall Izzy; you're just about my height, ha ha." Mimi joked.

"Yea and it seems you've grown a bit of a comedic persona. I think I almost laughed at that one." He replied with a small smile.

"Yea? Maybe I can help with that." Came a familiar voice from behind us.

_Tai._

"I'm as witty as they come," he laughed as he joined us. He was immediately engulfed by Mimi.

"Oh Tai, I missed you and the others so much! How's soccer going?" Mimi asked as she released him.

"Mimi, I know you well enough to know that you could care less about sports. Why don't you ask me something more interesting like, 'gee Tai, where did all those muscles come from?'" He laughed.

"Don't worry, I will when it happens." She replied with a wink. _Burn._ I watched as Tai put on his cute pouty face to fake how much he was hurt.

"Ouch Meems, that was low. Real low."

"I was just kidding Tai. So where's your sister?"

"Right here," came another voice. Looking to my left, I saw Kari and TK. How was I not noticing all these people!

"Hey Mimi, long time no see." TK said beaming at her. TK always saw Mimi as someone special. They were pretty close when we were younger and, even when they were oceans apart, they were still the best of friends. Not as good as him and Kari of course, but pretty close.

"Ha ha, feels like forever! We didn't get to talk as much as I wanted to yesterday since me and Yeoli got separated from you guys in the Digiworld. But now, we have the whole day!" Mimi said, spreading her arms out wide. She looked so happy, I couldn't help but feel happy too. Then, I felt a hand upon my shoulder. Seeing who it belonged to, I immediately felt stupid butterflies.

"It was really great of you to do this for Mimi, Sora. You're such a good friend, letting her stay with you and all." Tai said with one of his brilliant smiles. I quickly looked away, hoping he didn't notice me blush just then. I just wanted to melt then and there. Stupid Tai! Why can't you return my feelings?

"Thanks Tai," was all I could say. I felt like I couldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. Unfortunately, he seemed to notice.

"Sora? What's wrong?" He asked in a low voice full of concern. I hesitated for a moment. What was I suppose to say? Maybe I should just tell him. Get it off my chest.

_"Ok,"_ I thought, "_here goes nothing."_ I was about to make public my feelings for Tai, until –

"WHAT!"

**Matt's POV**

"Oh man, I'm really late!" I said outloud as I practically jogged towards the park. I was up so late last night trying to write that stupid song so I didn't get up until 12:30! I had to quickly take a 5 minute shower, dry and gel it, then find some matching clothes. I know how gay that sounds, but if I remember Mimi well enough, she probably wouldn't talk to me if she saw me wearing mismatched clothing. Finally, after dodging cars and huge crowds of pedestrians, I finally made it to the park.

Giving myself a breather, I saw my group of friends from afar standing around talking by one of the park picnic tables. Approaching them slowly, an idea suddenly popped into my head. Smirking about my brilliant plan, (ok, it really wasn't that great) I slowly crept up behind the pink haired girl I could only assume was Mimi, since TK had told me about her new hairdo.

I was about ten feet from her now, when TK unexpectedly saw me. Putting a finger up to my lips and giving a wink, I silently crept closer. Then, once I was right behind her, everyone (except Mimi …it looked as if Sora and Tai hadn't noticed either) had finally detected me there.

"What?" I suddenly heard Mimi's voice, giving me a near heart attack. I sighed in relief when I noticed she wasn't talking to me, but to the others, and was still was oblivious to my presence. Then, taking the only opportune moment I had left, I put both of my hands quickly over her eyes. I had to hold back my laughter when I felt her whole body jolt from shock.

"Hey, who is this?" she asked, sounding completely stunned and a tad bit annoyed.

"Guess." I said in my best dreamy, high-pitched girly voice. It took everything I had to not fall over and burst out laughing. I could hear everyone, minus Sora and Tai, snicker in front of me.

"Hmmm…sounds like…Matt?"

Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"WHAT!" I said, flinging my hands off of her. I was insulted! Did she really think I sounded like that? I did go through puberty before she left. I was about to go off on her until she turned around.

"Ha ha, sorry Matt, couldn't help myself. I knew it was you even before you spoke." She smiled brightly.

_"Whao,"_ was all I could think. TK wasn't lying when he said Mimi had changed. She was no longer the scrawny tall girl I once knew, but a beautiful lady with gorgeous features. Her body also seemed to have found some shape to where she was now curvy and slim. Not at all stick-like like she use to be. And her eyes… they seem so…shiny, like they were pure and clean. It was as if she had never witnessed any kind of evil in her life, which, I can say from experience, is totally not true. And her lips…they were so gorgeous. So lush and plump; somewhat like an angels. Wow, listen to me! I'm making it sound like I'm in love with the girl! Don't get me wrong, I do love Mimi, but only in a way a friend should. Nothing more, nothing less. Just because I noticed she's extremely attractive now, doesn't mean I have a crush on her. If that were true, there would be a lot of girls I would be crushing on!

"Um, Matt?" I heard Mimi's voice.

Snapping out of it, I see the confused look on everyone's face. Great, I was rambling so much to myself and now they all think I'm weird. Say something Matt! Anything!

"So, how about this weather, huh? Amazing." _What. An. Idiot…_ Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said anything because the looks that their giving me now were way worse than before. C'mon Matt, you're "'Da Man," just keep your cool; you're just with your friends.

"I-I mean, how have you been Mimi? You look good. I-I mean, healthy good not, you know, attractive good." I chuckled nervously. Then, noticing the offensive expression on Mimi's face, I became aware of my mistake. "Not that you're _not_ attractive, it's just that… I'm your friend, and…well… that would be…weird, if I thought of you as attractive so…yea, I'm…just gonna stop…talking…now." I need to dig a very, _very_ deep hole that I can crawl in and hide for the rest of my life. It was silent for what seemed about two very long seconds until everyone, including Mimi, started laughing. I don't think I've ever turned so red in my life. This was so embarrassing!

"You know Matt, I don't think I've ever seen you lose your cool like that before. I totally won't let you forget this moment." I heard my brother laugh. It was alright…I'd kill him later.

"Yea, but all fun aside, I'm starving! Let's it!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Tai, do you ever think about anything that doesn't resemble food?" I asked, forgetting about my awkward dilemma.

"Hey, I need food to keep up my high energy for the field. Without me, our team's toast!" Tai said in his defense.

"You know, it takes teamwork to win a game, Tai. You of all people should know that." I rebutted. Tai was about to say something, but Sora stepped in-between us.

"Ok you two, I know how much you like to bicker at each other, but this is Mimi's day today, so do us all a favor and keep the drama out." Looking around me, I noticed everyone had an annoyed expression on their faces as if they knew what was going to happen if Sora hadn't stepped in. Mimi didn't though. She just held a blank expression. She looked so innocent. I really didn't want to be the cause of ruining her day.

Good thing for Sora; always keeping me and Tai in line. I sometimes wonder how us two guys stay such good friends because she was right… we do bicker… _a lot_. But if we didn't, we probably wouldn't be so close. We were way too different. He liked sports, I liked music. I take care of my hair, he just lets his do what it wants. He likes to take action right away and I like to think things through, yadda, yadda, yadda. But, the one thing we had in common was Sora. She was the one person we both would go to if we had problems with anything; mostly with each other. I guess you could say she's the "mom" of the group.

"You're right Sora," I started to say, "I'm sorry."

"Yea, me too," Tai added in with a small smile, "but can we please eat?!"

**Mimi's POV**

I couldn't believe how much my friends haven't change. Izzy's still into computers, if not more than ever. Jyou is still that worry some boy I knew back in the Digiworld, always making sure everyone was safe. TK and Kari are still as innocent as can be, while Matt and Tai still quarrel with each other. And then there's Sora, always keeping everyone in line. I watched in amusement as she tried to break a dispute that was just about to occur between the two old digi leaders. I feel as if I'm the only one who has changed! And I'm not just talking about my dying my hair. No, I'm not the selfish and snobby person everyone remembers. I mean, I was an only child of a pretty wealthy family, so I got spoiled like crazy! I thought the world revolved around me, but, after all that happened in the digital world and a little growing up, I found out that putting people's need before my own made me a lot happier!

"Can we please eat?!" I suddenly heard Tai's voice making me snap out of my thoughts. Sighs erupted all around me. Another thing that hadn't changed: Tai's appetite. Of course, I had to admit, I was pretty hungry myself.

"I agree. I'm starving! And all the food Sora and I made looks really good." I said before I felt an arm around my shoulder.

"See, Mimi's awesome! She knows what a man wants." Tai said with a wink. Rolling my eyes, I pushed his arm off of me.

"Get over yourself Tai, you're nowhere near being a man just yet." I teased him. He responded with a small "hmph," as he crossed his arms. I smiled at his boy-ish behavior and started poking him in the side. "You'll always be that cute little 12-year-old boy who was too shy to admit you had a crush on me." I teased. Of course, I knew Tai never had a crush on me, especially when we were younger, but it was always fun to watch him turn beat red with embarrassment. The look of total confusion was always a plus too!

"Wh-what? C-c-crush? That's not true, I never – where in the world did you get such an idea?! I-I mean, you're Mimi, and I'm"

"Tai?" I said, trying to get his attention to stop his stammering.

"Exactly, I'm Tai, and we're friends, so… I could never….ever… like you…that way I mean!" He kept going on. I could hear everyone around us begin to chuckle.

"Tai…" He was so gullible. I was hoping he was done talking, because I was getting a little irritated, but I was completely wrong.

"Don't get me wrong, I mean, you're pretty and all – attractive even – but I never had and probably will never like you… like that." He looked so embarrassed, but that made it all the more funnier.

"Tai!" I practically yelled while placing both of my hands on either of his shoulders, "I was k-i-d-d-i-n-g, ok? As flattering as it is that you find me attractive, I know you never had a crush on me and I know you never will, so just relax, ok?" I assured him, looking straight into his eyes so that he would know I was being serious. He heaved a sigh and relaxed a bit, though his reddened face didn't seem to go away. Maybe because everyone was still snickering behind us. Releasing a small giggle myself, I released my goofy friend and twirled around with a smile.

"Let's eat!"

**Sora's POV**

I listened to all the conversations going around the picnic table while we ate. I was trying to engage in them, but my mind seemed to be taking over all my thoughts and interests. It was mainly about what Tai said to Mimi…

_"We're friends, so… I could never….ever… like you…that way I mean!"_

Was this true? If he couldn't ever bring himself to like Mimi because they were friends, then does that mean he would never like me? I mean, we're not just friends, we're _best_ friends! So does that mean there's no way he'll ever like me? *_GROAN*_ I guess that's it… Tai is totally out of the picture.

"Hey Sora, you ok?" I heard someone right beside me say, breaking me from my troubles. _Matt._

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I replied. He looked somewhat concerned.

"You just don't look yourself. You seem sad, anything wrong?" he asked. I gave him a weak smile. I know all of my friends care for me, but I just feel like Matt cared about me more. Maybe it was just because I was starting to fall for him and my mind was just causing this illusion, but still… he makes me feel…special.

"I'm fine Matt, honest! I'm just a little full from lunch is all." I tried to laugh it off. He didn't look too convinced, but he shrugged it off anyway and changed the topic.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm really glad Mimi came to visit. I didn't realize how much I actually missed her while she was away." He said. I glanced over at my pink haired friend who was down on the other end of the table laughing at something TK had said.

"Yea, she really completes the group. Too bad she can't stay here permanently. I'm pretty sure with her we would never be bored." I chuckled. I noticed Matt smiling at me warmly.

"You know, I never get bored when I'm with you Sora; none of us do." He said sincerely. I instantly felt the heat rise in my face as I looked away.

"Really?" His smile only grew bigger.

"Yea, we all give each other good company. It's probably why we're all still such good friends." I cautiously looked back up at him.

"Yea, I guess so." I smiled heartily.

"_Ok, maybe getting over Tai won't be so hard," _I thought. I had Matt now. Well…almost.

**Ok, pretty long chappy, but you guys deserve it. Just hope you like it =P. I'll try to get the next one in as soon as I can. But it's going to be a pretty busy couple of weeks for me, but we'll see! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Sooooooo, I finally have updated this story and I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I'll try to be faster, but I do have a busy life, but always know I will continue to write this story until it is finished! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this next chappy and let me know how I did! =)**

**Chapter 5**

**Mimi's POV**

"Well thanks for spending the rest of the day with me TK, I had a really great time." I said as I placed my shopping bags down so I could rummage through my overly large purse to find my keys Sora had given me for her home. Spending one on one time with him at the mall was very refreshing. TK was always like the little brother I never had and have always cared for him. He was such a sweet kid and always thought of others. I was so happy he suggested taking me out for shopping and even more happy that I got him to buy some new clothes for himself. Soon enough, I had found the keys and unlocked the front door.

"No problem Mimi; you know I love spending time with you when you come to visit!" He said with a smile as I opened the door. I went to grab my bags but a hand swept in front of my own. "Here, let me get those." TK offered as he grabbed all five bags plus his two. What a gentleman he was! He's gonna make a girl very happy some day.

"Thanks TK, I'll go make us some lunch. How does chicken wraps sound?" I asked as I let him through the door first following behind him.

"Sounds great! I'm starving! Where would you like me to set these?" he asked, probably now realizing the weight the bags held.

"Just set them down right there behind the couch. Go ahead and watch some TV and make yourself comfortable!" I offered as I set my purse down on the table and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure? I could help you out if you want." He asked kindly.

"Thanks for the offer TK, but it's a simple snack. Go on, watch something!" I laughed. About 7 minutes later, lunch was served.

"Wow Mimi, these are pretty delicious for being so simple." TK said while practically devouring his first wrap. He certainly wasn't lying when he said he was hungry! I couldn't help but just watch and giggle at the young boy in front of me. He seemed to take notice after a while. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," I chuckled, "I just didn't realize how hungry you were." I must have embarrassed him a little because his cheeks turned a soft bright red.

"I-I'm sorry Mimi, I didn't mean to be so rude."

"Oh, no TK! Not at all!" I said while waving my hands in the air, " it makes me feel like I did a good job!" I was happy to see him at ease with a small smile. Suddenly, his eyes shot open wide, scaring me for a bit.

"Oh man! I totally forgot!" He shouted as he brought one of his hands up hard to his forehead.

"What? What is it?" I asked, startled by his sudden outburst. He quickly sat up from his seat, almost sending his chair to the floor.

"I was suppose to meet Kari at the library twenty minutes ago to study for our history test! I totally forgot! I'm sorry Mimi, but I really have to go!" he said before running to shove his shoes on.

"Don't worry about it TK, I understand, and I'm sure Kari will to." I said, trying to assure him. Kari was never one to hold a grudge.

"I hope so, thanks again Mimi! I had a lot of fun today!" He said one last time before running out the door.

"Wait, TK! Your bags!" I shouted after him, but apparently he didn't hear me. Not a big deal though, I could just go and drop them off at Matt's. TK said he would be going over there later tonight.

_Matt_

He sure had changed since I last seen him. Sure, I've seen pictures while I was away, but he still looked different. They all did! Joe looked a little bit taller and seemed to have a more confident look on his face. Izzy was even more into computers than before, if that's even possible! TK and Kari were just growing up and maturing at a fast rate, which made me feel a little bit old. Sora had grown into a beautiful young lady who seemed to know who she really was; something she had difficulty finding as a kid. And then there's Tai. Ok, not much had really changed with him except maybe his hair being slightly bigger than I remember. Or maybe it was because he no longer wore those silly goggles. Either way, he's still that goofy young boy who's in love with soccer. But no one had changed as much as Matt.

I never really expected to stay in touch with Matt as much as the others, mainly because we hardly had ever spoken when we were younger. But, looking back I can see why. He was a loner who felt like he could never care or be there for anyone whereas I was little miss happy-go-lucky princess who talked (ok, complained) too much. We both had grown up though. Granted, I still love the color pink, but I didn't think about only myself anymore like I did when I was younger. Time in the Digiworld helped with that, just as it did with Matt. He seemed way more open and outgoing now; something I never expected to see out of him.

"_Maybe being in a band really helped him out_," I laughed to myself. After cleaning up the plates and leftovers, I grabbed TK's bags and walked on over to Matt's.

**Matt's POV**

"_Cuz I love you-OooOooOooOooO!"_

_ "Baby, I do-OooOooOooOooO"_

_ "Why does this song suu-E-uh-E-uh-E-uuuuck!"_ I sang heatedly as I crumpled up another piece of paper. Environmentalists would probably stone me if they knew how many trees I had just wasted today! I was going absolutely crazy at this point. I had no words, NONE!

*_Knock** knock*_

"Huh? I thought TK said he would be coming at 7?" I said outloud when I heard the door. Somewhat relieved to get away, I sat my bass down before getting up from the couch and walked on over to the door. Opening it, I was surprised not to see TK, but Mimi.

"Mimi, hi!" I said a little bit too loud. I was quite shocked at the sudden visitation.

"Hey Matt!" She stated cheerfully. Good ol' Mimi. "Sorry to visit so unexpectedly, but TK forgot some bags at Sora's."

"Bags?" I asked. Sure enough, two huge plastic bags were resting on either side of Mimi's feet.

"Yeah, me and him did a little shopping today. He was in a hurry when we got back to Sora's because he forgot he had to meet up with Kari at the library. Ran out so fast, he forgot about these." She said before picking up the bags. "He told me he would be coming by here later so I thought I'd drop them off."

"Well, thanks Mimi, you didn't have to do that." I said with appreciation as I took the bags from her. She really had matured since we were kids. I was always so annoyed with her, but I always cared for her as much as my other friends. It wasn't like I was a perfect child back then. "Do you want to come in and rest for a bit? It's a bit of a walk from Sora's." She looked a little hesitant at first. Maybe because we never really spent one on one time with each other so it might be awkward. Eh, what the heck, there's a first time for everything, right? "C'mon, I'll make some lemonade, you can tell me more about America; it'll be a fun time!" I said, maybe sounding a little too keyed up. Luckily, she smiled.

"Sure, sounds great!" she said before walking on in. I could smell the scent of strawberries as she passed by, probably from her shampoo. It brought a strange sensation through my spine. _Weird._ Shaking it off, I put my brothers shopping bags in my room and headed towards the living room couch where Mimi was sitting, staring at something. Instantly, I froze. It was one of the crumpled up pieces of paper I had just thrown with those stupid lyrics on them. She must have noticed my presence because she turned around and stared at me. I was surprised to see, not a smile of mockery, but a smile of excitement.

"Are you writing a new song?" she asked sounding serious with a hint of enthusiasm.

"U-um…trying to." I chuckled nervously while running one of my hands through my hair.

"Well, the lyrics are quite remarkable! Why did you crumple them up?"

"Well, I-uh… you see, it's… uh…ok, it doesn't go with the melody I chose for this piece. It sounds good if you're just reading it, but putting it with the melody… well… saying it sucks would be an understatement." I explained. Amazingly enough, I didn't feel so embarrassed about it anymore.

"Hmm, will you sing it to me anyway?" I heard Mimi suddenly ask. Quickly as it left, the embarrassment came rushing back. I could feel the heat automatically blaze across my cheeks. "I know you don't have it finished, and obviously, don't like it… but will you? Maybe I could help!" she said sincerely. I almost laughed out loud.

"You? Help me? Since when did Mimi Tachikawa know so much about writing songs?" I teased, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Since I've taken lessons ever since I was young." She answered.

"Yea, singing lessons and making music are two slightly different things." I pointed out. Poor Mimi, still a little ditzy. Shockingly enough, she smiled.

"That they are. How about I help you anyway?" she offered. I hesitated. How could she possibly help me?

"Um, maybe some other time Mimi, I'm kind of over writing for the day." I half lied. I was kind of over it, but I didn't necessarily want to stop. I just didn't see how Mimi could help.

"Oh, ok. Want to play the melody for me then?" She asked looking so hopeful. I couldn't say no to her twice! Besides, I had no problem with the melody. Heaving a sigh, I sat down next to her on the couch before grabbing my bass.

"Ok, don't be too harsh on me if you don't like it, ok?" I joked. She just smiled one of her perfect smiles. That creepy weird feeling that I had felt earlier in my spine had somehow made its way to my stomach. It was an unfamiliar sensation…I didn't like it.

As I began to play, I started to forget Mimi was sitting next to me. When I play, the music begins to just flow through me and knock the whole world away. I feel complete and free. Halfway through, I could hear the girl beside me humming to the melody and I couldn't help but smile on the inside. She seemed to be the only one in the group who really enjoys and feels the music as much as I do. None of the others really do. Sure, they support me and tell me they like my music, but they don't appreciate it in the way I do. Not that I really care, but it's nice to know I may have actually found someone to enjoy it with. Well, for as long as she stays anyway. Finishing the song, I look at my friend to read her thoughts. She seemed calm. She looked at peace. She looked beautiful.

Wait, did I just think that?

"Matt, that was really great! But can I make a few suggestions?"

I was stunned.

"Suggestions?"

"Yea, like when – oh, this would be too hard to explain. Do you by chance have another guitar on you?" she asked. I didn't know what to think or do. All I could do was gawk at her. Forget about suggestions… she wanted a _guitar?_

"Uh- yeah, actually." I answered slowly as I set my bass down and walked to my room. It felt like minutes before I got back with my first wooden guitar that I received from my mom and dad as a birthday gift when I was 14.

"Thanks." Was all she said before she started tuning. This was definitely something I never expected to see Mimi Tachikawa do. "Ok, I did like the middle section, but I thought it could be a little more… upbeat? Here, like this…" she went on before strumming away gracefully on my guitar. Listening, though still stunned, I noticed that she was right! It did sound better in a more upbeat tune. That's when I couldn't hold back my question any longer.

"Mimi, when did you learn to play guitar?"

"Oh, my dad use to play when he was younger. You may find this hard to believe but he was a total rocker in his young days. That is, until he met my mom." She said with a small laugh. I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Anyways, I started around the age of 9 then started taking singing lessons on top of that a few years later. Soon enough, I was able to do both quite well." She continued. I continued to laugh at her last remark. That is, until she gave me a weird look.

"Oh, you were being serious on the whole 'doing both quite well' thing, huh?" I watched as she raised her left brow and grew a slight frown.

"Yea… why? Do you not agree?"

I knew then I was in deep shit.

"Um, well, no offense Mimi, but the last time I heard you sing it…well… it made me want to punch you in the face." Her expression didn't get much better. In fact, it got worse. She didn't look mad, but a little shocked and a bit offended. Ok, maybe I was harsh. But in all fairness, I am her friend, which makes me obligated to not lie to her, right?

"Is that so… well, it just so happens that I have gotten much better since that time in the sewer! Just ask Tai and Jyou! In fact, I saved many digimon because of it." She stated with a proud smile. Now that I think of it, Tai did tell me about that adventure those three shared. I also remember not believing him. She must have noticed that I didn't look fully convinced because a slight frown appeared back on her face. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to show you." She said before putting the guitar strap around her back while resting the bottom of the guitar on her lap. I was about to beg her to reconsider, but she started strumming away in a soft tune before she opened her mouth and started to sing.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy _

"_Hmmmm, not bad."_ I thought to myself. She was better, but not too impressive. __

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you  


Ok, so she wasn't just better. She was great! Not as great as me, of course, but pretty close. She had a very angelic voice; something that seemed to draw me in. I continued to listen.

_  
When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone_

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you 

Unexpectedly, mine and Mimi's eyes suddenly locked to each others. I can't really explain what, but something in Mimi's eyes had changed to me. They weren't just big and bright like I usually viewed them, but warm and alluring. They were just… gorgeous. What on earth was going on with me? Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.__

You, appear, just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover me , all I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don'tchya know?  
Your beautiful!

Our eyes never left each others. Funny enough, it wasn't in the least bit uncomfortable; not for me anyway. She smiled then, that perfect smile, never stopping the song.__

Yeah yeah..

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I,  
I, I look at you  
I look at you  
You appear just like a dream to me…

She looked towards the guitars strings as she strummed the last chord. Slowly looking up, she tried to read my face. Little did she know, I wasn't thinking about her voice _at all_.

"So, what did ya think? Do you change your opinion?" She asked, looking confident that she had done well. I didn't know what to say. All I could do was smile in defeat.

"That was perfect Mimi." I heard myself say. _You're perfect. _

What is going on?! My palms are suddenly sweaty, my heart rate is racing at an abnormal rate, and I'm feeling slightly nervous! Around Mimi Tachikawa! Oh crap, why does she look stunned? Does she notice? Wait, what was the last thing I said? _Shit._

"Uh, th-thanks Matt… Oh my, look at the time! I really should be going. Sora might be home and I didn't leave a note or anything to let her know where I was going, " she said really fast as she got up and set the guitar down before going to find her shoes.

"_Thank God."_ Was all I thought before following slowly behind her.

"Well, thanks for letting me stay and be a nuisance for a bit! I had a lot of fun!" She said before opening the door.

"Really, you did?" I asked, taken aback that she actually had a good time. It wasn't like we did anything super exciting. I insulted her for Pete's sake! She was silent then, but I noticed a reddish color forming around her cheeks. Was it hot in here? Come to think of it, my face was starting to feel quite warm. Darn air condition must have broken.

"Um, y-yea, I-I really did." She answered sincerely. A wave of relief washed over me as I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad." Fortunately, she smiled back.

"Right, well, tell TK thank you again for tolerating me most of the day." She said before walking into the hallway. I felt bad that she had to walk all the way to Sora's, but I couldn't offer to drive because my dad had the car. I also couldn't walk her because TK didn't have a key to the apartment so I had to stay here and let him in when he came.

"I will, see ya later Mimi." I said before watching her go. My body seemed to calm itself when she was out of sight, but it was followed by a sinking feeling in my stomach. I felt a little…sad.

"_Shake it off, Matt. You're 'da man,' remember? It was only Mimi. Sweet, kind, beautiful Mimi… no, stop it! She's your friend, you CANNOT feel this way!"_ I began to assure myself. Sadly, it didn't seem to be working. _"Where's that damn air conditioner," _I continued to think as I roamed the apartment, the heat on my face becoming greater. Quickly finding it, I looked it over to find what the problem was.

_Nothing…_ It was perfectly fine. Of course it was! It was brand new! I needed to do something to keep my mind occupied on something else; something besides _Mimi._ Quickly grabbing for my guitar, I began to play the song I kept having trouble with and tried to come up with words.

As calming as it was beginning to make me feel, it still didn't keep Mimi out of my head. Was I really developing a crush on her? This was not good, not good at all. It's crazy in fact!

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

Wait, falling in love? Ha! Now I know for sure that isn't what I feel. I love her like a friend and everything, but seriously, when did she become so…so… stunning? Just looking at her now makes it hard to breathe! Man, I gotta just stop thinking about her. I mean, even if I have developed feelings for Mimi, she definitely doesn't have them for me, which is a good thing, right?

_Do you catch your breath _

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back _

_Like the way I do?_

Crap, I know I'm screwed. But hey, she's leaving in a few days, so I'm sure these feelings will end when she goes back to America. Who knows when I'll see her again, ha ha! Wait, that's kind of depressing. I won't be seeing Mimi for a long, long time. In fact, I don't want her to go…

_Cuz I try and try to walk away,_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

Suddenly, I stopped. Did I just go crazy, or did those lyrics just sound good? Finding my paper and pencil, I began to write the words down before looking them over. I played them with the music one more time and was definitely satisfied. How I ever came up with that, I'll never know. Ok, maybe I did.

I smiled as I kept looking the lyrics over and over…

_Mimi…_

**Hey everyone! Sorry again for the looooong wait, but again, been super busy! Anyways, songs that were shown in this story were:**

"**When I Look at You," by Miley Cyrus **

**and part of David Archuletta's song "Crush." **

**I hope you guys were happy with the BIG Mimato moment (hopefully, it made up for my lack of updating? =P) lol**

**Well, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks guys! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Yes, I know it's been a while, but I had exams and projects to finalize for school, but now I am completely free of all homework and studying! For the next four months anyway… Anyways, here's the next chappy! Hope it's worth the long wait! =)**

**Chapter 6**

**Mimi's POV**

_*BANG*_

Laying my back against the front door, I breathed heavily as I tried to think of what had just happened at Matt's house. It was now getting dark outside and I had been walking around town everywhere just trying to comprehend everything. A few hours ago, Matt was nothing but a close friend of mine. And now? I can't explain it, but he just wasn't the same to me. Everything about him, everything I knew…had changed.

"Mimi?" I heard a voice say, snapping me out of my thoughts. Adverting my eyes upward, I notice Sora poking her head out from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Yea Sor, it's me." I answered with a small smile, "how was practice?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. You ok Meems? You look like you have something on your mind." Sora asked as she fully came out of the bathroom dressed in her fuzzy yellow bathrobe and started to dry her hair with the towel.

I was silent for a few moments. Should I tell her? She is my best friend after all, so I know I can trust her not to tell anybody. Then again, this isn't just some guy I know… it was _Matt_, one of _our_ good friends.

"Oh, no, not at all." I lied. I didn't want to make a big deal about it until I sorted out my feelings. It could have been nothing really; just one of those moments that come and go.

"Oh, ok then, if you're sure. Where were ya?"

"Oh, I just got back from Matt's." I sighed before sitting on the comfy couch in the living room. I was a little tired from the journey. There was a slight long pause before Sora said anything.

"Matt's? Why were you at Matt's?" She asked suspiciously. I stared up at her and she gave me a look I had never seen before. Not only did she look suspicious, but it was the kind of look that seemed… resentful? But why?

"Yea… I went shopping with TK and he forgot his bags when he left here, so I dropped them off at Matt's since he was going to go there after his study session with Kari. You ok Sora? Not to sound mean, but you look a little…bitter." I asked. Why was she looking at me so weird? She looked a bit taken aback at first before a look of guilt took over. A few long moments passed and things were just getting stranger and stranger. Finally, Sora spoke.

"Mimi, can I ask you something a little personal?"

"Um, yea Sor, you can talk or ask me about anything!" I assured. Slowly she made her way to the couch and sat down beside me. Why did she look so nervous?

"Have you ever felt differently about someone? Like, a friend for instance?" She asked. I was confused by what she was trying to ask me. Feel different in what way?

"What do you mean Sora?" She was kind of acting crazy.

"I-I mean, have you ever had someone you were friends with – close friends - that you've known for like, ever, and then one day they just…look… different to you? Like you've developed certain… feelings for them?" It was my turn to eye her suspiciously.

"What kind of feelings are we talking about here?"

She heaved a frustrating sigh. "C'mon Mimi, I know you're not _that_ dense! What other kind of feelings would I be talking about?"

She was right. I did know. In fact, I was experiencing this right now. Did I have feelings for Matt? I wasn't sure. Maybe I should tell Sora since we seem to be going through the same problem…

"Actually, I have." I answered her question in a quiet voice.

"Really? Who?" she asked looking slightly glad someone could relate to what she seemed to be going through. In my head, I thought Matt, but what came out was someone totally different.

"Michael." I blurted. I totally chickened out and quickly said the name of my American friend back at home.

"Michael? Who's Michael?" Sora asked.

"Uh…You know, my friend back in New York? Blond hair, blue eyes… dad's a movie star?"

"Oh yeah, I remember you mentioning him in your e-mails." She said.

"Yeah," I said feeling a little guilty that I had lied, "but anyways, back to you… have you fallen for one of your friends Sor?" I asked, fully intrigued. She looked uncomfortable again.

"Um, I don't know if I'm ready to say."

"You know you can trust me, right?" I asked her softly and calmly.

"Yeah," she answered with a small smile, "It's just… I don't know if I'm ready to say just yet."

"Ok, that's fine. I'll listen when you're ready to tell me. I'm gonna go wash up before I go lay down." I said before patting her knee softly and getting up to go to the bathroom. My hand had just grasped the handle when I heard Sora say the two words that instantly tugged hard at my heart… the two words that made me realize my feelings were true…

"It's Matt."

**Matt's POV**

"Hey big bro! Mmmmm, smells good in here. What-chya makin'?" I heard my little brothers voice say while he walked through the front door.

"Crab cakes, and lots of them! So you better have brought an appetite!" I told him while I set the cakes neatly on a plate.

"Boy, am I ever!" TK said as he grabbed 5 of the hot cakes, "So, what did you do today?"

I thought carefully on how much information I should give TK as I grabbed for some crab cakes myself. Should I tell him about Mimi and how she was the reason I _finally_ got the lyrics to that darn song? How I might be developing a huge crush on her? Would it be too weird for TK since Mimi was like a sister to him? Maybe I shouldn't say anything until I knew for sure what my feelings are towards Mimi.

"Nothing really, but Mimi did stop by to drop off your shopping bags that you left at Sora's house and I also finished that stupid song I've been working on for _forever_." Was all I said, leaving the Mimi part out of it as I bit into the delicious dinner I had made.

"Really? That's great! Can't wait until I actually get to hear it! But I can't believe Mimi actually brought my bags over given the long walk she would have had to take. Remember how she would complain every two minutes of how much her feet hurt when we were younger and saving the digital world?" TK laughed, "she sure has come a long way from being the spoiled princess we once knew."

"Ha ha, yea I think we all secretly wanted to gang up on her and gag her mouth shut. But, she was always positive and held a smile on her face which was nice to have in the group when things weren't looking so good. I think that's what I was jealous most of, of her when we were in the Digi world." I reminisced.

"You? Jealous of Mimi? _Weird_."

"Hey, it wasn't _just_ Mimi; it was all of you!"

"What? Explain." TK demanded.

"(_SIGH_) Ok, with Mimi it was the positive outlook, Kari just had the kindest heart, with Sora it was her ability to comfort everyone, Joe could always look at decisions from both point of views, and then with Izzy –and don't you dare _ever _tell him this – it was his mad computer skills, and-"

"Wait just a minute… you were jealous of Izzy's _computer_ skills? You, the big popular rock star, secretly wanted to become a computer geek? Man, I don't know if I can be trusted with a secret like that. You know how much that info could be worth?" TK teased. I looked at him hard.

"For you information, I _was_ jealous back then, but I am not anymore. And also, the reason I _was_ jealous at the time was that, that kind of ability really helped us out. Not to mention, it would have saved me a lot of migraines from trying to figure out what he was talking about." I explained.

"Ok, ok, I see your point. You may continue…"

"Thank you. Anyways, where did I leave off… Oh yea, I was jealous of you –yes, you, don't give me that look – I was jealous of how brave you were for such a small guy. Sometimes I thought you were braver than me! Not to mention you became so independent and was such a good friend to everyone and I think that's what I was jealous of the most with you." I said.

"Awwwww, thanks Mattie, you're such a sweet brother." TK said sounding all high pitched and girly.

"Hey, you may be my little brother, but I'll still kick your ass if needed." I threatened while he laughed.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry… you may finish."

"Finish?" I asked.

"Yea, you forgot about Tai."

"No I didn't."

"Um, yes, you did."

"Um, no, I didn't."

"What, were you not jealous of him then?"

"No, there was something… I'm just not telling… See, I didn't forget." I stated while finishing my last few bites.

"What? Why not? C'mon Matt, I won't tell!" TK pleaded.

"No way dude, that is info that I am taking to the grave." I explained. My little brother then sat there with a pouty look on his face which caused me to laugh.

"Sorry man, that look only worked on mom and dad and even _that_ stopped working years ago."

"Oh, whatever. How about you tell me on your deathbed?"

"What makes you think I'm going first? Just because I'm older doesn't mean anything!"

"Because I live a healthier lifestyle than you do. I eat healthier foods and play sports so I get good exercise while you have to scrape for food here 'cuz dad forgets to get groceries and you sit with your guitar all day."

"Excuse me, I play sports!" I argued.

"Really, since when is playing in a band a sport?" TK asked.

"Since crazy fans chase you all over town, and by crazy fans I mean _June_." I answered with a shiver creeping down my spine.

"Well in that case, you must get more exercise than me! But I still think you'll die before me."

"Whatever dude."

"Well, I better call Mimi before it gets too late. Thanks for dinner by the way, it was delicious!" he said before putting his plate in the sink and walking towards the phone.

"No problem, but hurry up with that call so you can help me with the dishes." I ordered while getting the soapy water ready and turning on the clock/radio below one of the cupboards.

"Yea, yea I'll try, but you know how chatty Mimi gets, so if I'm on too long you know who to _really_ blame." He said before dialing. _Crap. _Looks like I'm doing the dishes alone…

**TK's POV**

_***RING* *RING***_

"_**Hello?"**_

"Mimi, hey! It's TK."

"_**Oh…hey TK."**_

"You ok Meems? You sound a little gloomy." I asked full of concern. Mimi was hardly ever depressed.

"_**Yea, I'm fine, thanks. So, whatchya need?"**_ She asked sounding a little better. Most likely faking it…

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for bringing my bags all the way over to Matt's! You really didn't have to do that, but it was extremely nice of you."

"_**Oh, no problem TK! I got to hang out with Matt for a bit so it wasn't a total waste of my day."**_She said with a small chuckle. I was slightly stunned to hear that she stayed over for a bit with Matt, but it sounded like she was feeling better, which I was grateful for.

"Well, I'm glad he wasn't an extra burden to you."

_"__**Are you kidding? We played some music and I even suggested things he could do for his song he has been working on. Don't know if he'll take my advice, but I had fun doing it anyway!"**_she chirped on. I was a little taken aback. Matt never said anything about Mimi hanging out here and from what it sounds like _she_ at least had a good time…did Matt not? Maybe he just didn't care; him and Mimi aren't that close after all.

"That's cool! I thought he was going to go mad trying to figure that song out." I said looking back at Matt who was too busy washing the dishes and listening to a song that was on the radio.

_**"Well, he always knew how to keep it together."**_

"Yea, that's true. Well, it's getting late so I better let you go. Thanks again for bringing the bags over Mimi! You're the best!"

_**"And don't you forget it! Night TK! Tell Matt I said 'night' too!"**_

_ "_Thanks Meems, and I will. Night." I said before hanging up. I thought it was a little strange she wanted me to tell Matt goodnight for her also because she had never done that before. They must have built a better friendship when she came over today. I finally walked over to help the Matt with the dishes. That is, until he gave me a look of surprise.

"You're off the phone? Already? That lasted like, less than ten minutes!" he exclaimed.

"Well, a lot was said in a short period of time, that's all… so Mimi stayed over for a bit when she came with my bags?" I asked.

*_CLANK*_

I looked sharply over towards Matt who had almost dropped a plate onto another.

"U-um, yea she did, b-but only for like… 20 minutes or so," He stammered. Why was his voice so shaky?

"Yea, she said something about helping you with your song?" I continued to ask, ignoring Matt's sudden weird behavior.

"Um, sort of… She suggested that parts of the song should be more upbeat than it originally was. Tell you what, why don't I finish the rest and you can go watch some TV?" he suddenly suggested out of nowhere; like he wanted to get rid of me... I looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"Matt, I can help you with the dishes, don't be silly. Why are you acting so strange?" I finally asked.

"Me? Strange? Hah! Why-_why-_ why do think I'm acting…acting strange?" he continued to stutter.

"Well, you're voice is shaky, you're almost breaking valuables, and it looks like you're even…sweating?" I answered noticing little beads of sweat forming around his forehead. Matt tried to laugh it off.

"You're crazy TK, ok? I am _totally_ cool dude, I'm "da man," remember?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Whatever you say bro'. I'm gonna go wash up and, you know, try to wash off any of the "craziness" I may have caught from you." I said before heading towards the bathroom.

"Oh, by the way," I said before peeking my head out from the doorway and catching Matt's attention, "Mimi says goodnight!" I finished before bringing my head back in. I waited for a few moments before I peeked back out to see my brother's reaction. His face looked a bit red, but what caught me by surprise the most was the small, yet happy smile upon his face. Something else had happened when Mimi was here, I was sure of it! Matt has never acted this way before… Maybe I could get Kari to help me investigate? On second thought, maybe I should keep this as a one man job. Just what on earth happened here between Mimi and my brother?

_**Mimi's POV**_

I felt as if the world had stopped. _Matt? _Sora like _Matt?_ Why, oh _why_ did this have to happen to me? I knew once Sora said his name I was completely head-over-heels for him. Why else would it pain me to hear her admit to having feelings for him? And now, there was nothing I could do. Sora had told me first and, being her best friend, I had to back off and keep my mouth shut because her happiness was more important to me than my own, even if it killed me.

"Mimi? Mimi… MIMI!" I heard Sora shout, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Wha-what?"

"Um, I just told you I had feelings for Matt and now you're acting all… silent and weird and it's kind of freaking me out here 'cuz it was _really_ hard for me to tell someone, even you, my best friend. So, I need you to stop being silent and weird and tell me what you think.

_Think?_ I can't think at all right now! Oh, I just wish I could just dig a hole and stay there, away from Sora, away from Matt, away from life! I mean, what can I possibly say?

"I-I th-think that…"

*_Ring* *Ring*_

_ Oh, thank God._

"Sorry Sor, I gotta take this. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Um, I guess… I'm gonna go to bed then… night Mimi."

"Night Sor." I said before answering my phone.

"Hello?"

_"Mimi, hey! It's TK."_

_**Sora's POV**_

I cannot _believe_ I just told Mimi my secret crush. It just bursted out of me; I couldn't hold it in any longer! She did not look happy about it at all! Of course, she was probably just surprised. She definitely looked it! Hmmm, I hope she won't be all weird about it now; I could really use a friend for this. I need to chat, I need advice, dammit, I need girl talk! And Mimi is perfect at that! Hopefully she'll be supportive and help me through it. For the next four days that she's here anyway… who knows when I'll see her again! I just need a good night's sleep to relax myself. Tomorrow will be better… hopefully.

**Soooooooo? How was it? Actually, why don't you tell me your thoughts by writing it down in the reviews? ;) Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll start working on the next chapter! =D**

**P.S. thanks to all that **_**have**_** reviewed my story so far! You guys are awesome! And if anyone else wants to be called awesome, you should review too! =P Thanks everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, but I'm sorry to say it's a lot shorter compared to the others =( . But please continue on to read and let me know what you think! I know most of you won't be completely satisfied, but hopefully I can change that next chapter! Enjoy! =D**

_**Mimi's POV**_

_*BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP* *BEEP BEEP*_

_ "Finally! I thought the morning would never come!" _I thought to myself as I turned off the alarm. Normally, I wouldn't ever volunteer to get up super early, especially at 7:30 am, but I couldn't sleep at all due to last night's events. After finding out that Sora, my best friend in the whole wide world, also liked our good friend Matt, I couldn't find it in me to rest. I had so much energy from thinking about _everything_ that there wasn't one tired bone in me. So, to release this new found energy, I thought the best thing to do to get rid of it was to befriend my most hated enemy… exercise.

Luckily for me, Sora had already left for school so she wouldn't notice me being gone for an hour or two. So, with that I put on some pink capri sweats and a thin long sleeved shirt along with Sora's extra pair of white tennis shoes that I "borrowed" and headed out the door. Walking out onto the streets I set off towards the park where I decided I would go jogging. It felt nice just to get out and enjoy the fresh air by myself.

20 minutes later, I had finally reached the park and took off along the sidewalk paths. I was so glad it was November weather because I had slightly cold breezes blow by me to keep me cooled off as I ran. The scenery around me was so beautiful, but what caught me most was what I saw when I reached the small lake in the middle of the recreational area. Catching my breath, I sat down as I watched an old couple row a boat around in the water. They looked so… happy and peaceful. True love I would say. Not that I really know what that's like, but if I had to guess, it would be just like that. Deciding to lay down on the soft grass, I began to imagine what their story was. Childhood friends who grew up together? High school sweethearts? Met in college? Oooooo, childhood friends who did date in high school, but went their separate ways because of college, but met up again years later and couldn't deny the love they still felt for one another! How romantic that would be…

I sighed at the thought while hoping for a love story like that for me one day; being in love with my best friend. Instantly, I thought of Matt and smiled. Of course, Sora's face then popped up in my head and I frowned. It would be just my luck that the one guy I happened to care for a lot would also be the one guy my best friend crushed on also.

"_Maybe it's for the best."_ I thought before I slowly got up to continue my jog. Little did I know, fate seemed to not want me to leave the ground.

"HEADS UP!"

"Huh?" I said while turning slightly around only to receive a blow to the face and be knocked back down onto my back. Groaning from the pain coming from the right side of my face, I looked to my right and saw a soccer ball lying right next to me. I hated soccer so much and today… today I saw that soccer hated me just as much.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok miss?" Came a deep voice from behind me. Wait, that voice sounded _very familiar…_ Pushing myself slightly up so that I was supported by my arms, I turned around and was met with a pair of big brown eyes.

"Tai?"

"Mimi?"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in school instead of attacking innocent young girls in the park with…soccer balls? Seriously, there's a less painful way to make a girl _fall_ for you." I asked as I rubbed my right cheek. Most of the pain was gone, but it was still tender and tingly.

"Yea, I suppose there is." He laughed as he offered his hand to help me up. Gladly taking the offer I got up and dusted myself off.

"You still didn't answer my first question… what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Oh, yea, uh… I'm sick!" he answered.

"Sick huh… so shouldn't you be at home in bed?"

"Um, well… yes, but – I"

"Out with it Kamiya! And don't you _dare_ lie to me." I interrupted in a deadly tone. Sighing in defeat, he looked up at me looking rather serious; a look I rarely see on him.

"Well, I've been having a lot of trouble lately." He said.

"With?" I urged him on.

"Um, well I- ugh! I can't talk to you about this!" He said sounding a little bit angry.

"Tai, c'mon! I'm one of your good friends so you can tell me anything!"

"I know, but it's just too weird!"

"How is it weird? What is it about?"

"Um… a friend of mine."

"Which friend?" I continued to ask.

"Nope, that's all you get."

"Someone I know then?"

"That…is none of your business."

"Wow, you're really making me want to know less about who it is." I said sarcastically while crossing my arms. "You know, you did smack me in the face with that _weapon_ of yours, the least you could do is tell me why you even had the chance to."

"*SIGH* Fine, but I'm still not telling you who I'm talking about." He answered in defeat.

"Fair enough."

"Ok, so there's this… girl that I've been crushing on for a while now, but I don't know if I should tell her because, well… she's a friend of mine and I don't want to ruin our wonderful friendship in case things don't work out or she rejects me." He began, choosing his words carefully.

My eyes widened slightly. Was _everyone_ having romantic problems with their friends?

"Ok, so what does that have to do with you skipping school to kick around a dirty ball all day?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't say anymore about this friend he was crushing on, so I decided to try and get to the point.

"Well, I've been thinking about the situation constantly for months now and it always leaves me feeling somewhat..empty. For just one day, I didn't want to feel so _alone_. So,-"

"You played soccer." I finished for him. He nodded with a small smile.

"Soccer is the one thing that disconnects me from reality. It's my escape."

"I get it, so you faked sick so you could have one day of serenity." Again, he nodded.

"So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be taking advantage of sleeping in since you don't have to go to school?" I was silent for a moment thinking about what I should tell him.

"Let's just say, I'm "sick" too." I answered somewhat unhappily. Getting what I was saying, he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Normally I would, but now…" I said before pausing.

"Now…what?" Tai asked, cocking an eyebrow. Looking down, I picked up the dirty ball that rested next to me.

"I just want to play soccer." I shrugged before tossing the ball at him. He looked shocked at first, but smiled in understandment.

"Talk about it when you're ready?" he asked.

"Sure. Now let's go so you can kick my butt!" I laughed, knowing fully well that, that was going to happen.

"Ok, but after that we're gonna go play some soccer!" he joked. Playfully, I punched his upper arm and took the ball back from him and took off towards the open field while he chased after me. I never realized how good of a friend Tai was to me until today.

_**Matt's POV**_

"Matt! You're late! _Again…_"

"Hey, you're lucky I show up at all." I answered jokingly. Being late for band practice had become a reoccurring thing for me this past month, but today would be the last because I had finally finished that song I had grown to hate, but was completely in love with again. "Speaking of lucky, I finally finished that song for the concert next month! I forgot it at home, so that's why I was late this time." I added before handing out their music sheets to read.

"Well, it's about time man!" said our lead guitarist, Kevin. "Let's hear those lyrics!"

"You will, but I want to run through the music part first so everyone knows how it goes."

"Good plan, let's get set up!" Came Ryan's voice who was our drummer.

After tuning my bass and getting myself set up front, I began the countdown and we began to play.

About five run-through's later, I added in the lyrics and thought of Mimi the whole time. How could I not? She was, after all, my inspiration. I imagined her listening to me while I sang and knowing that the words were all meant for her. I could see a big, beautiful smile spread across her lovely face as her gorgeous eyes sparkled with admiration. Of course, it would never happen. One, I didn't have the courage to tell her and two, she won't even be here to actually hear the song in person. An overwhelming feeling of sadness took over when I finished the song. It was hard to believe that Mimi would be leaving in three days to go back to America. Who knows when I would see her again!

"Hey, that was some pretty sweet stuff, man." Kevin said while roughly patting my shoulder, "probably one of our best pieces yet!"

"That's… good to hear." I answered trying to sound happy that the guys liked my song, but it was hard knowing that the one person that I wanted to care the most, would never hear it. Wait! What am I saying! I have three days until she leaves! That gives me plenty of time to play it to her! Matt, you're such an idiot sometimes!

"Well, I got to head out early; got a biology test to study for." I lied before packing up my things. What I was really going to do was go home and come up with a way to get Mimi alone within the next couple of days and play this song to her. That's when I would also reveal my true feelings for her. I didn't care that she would be going back to America, I couldn't hold this back any longer.

**Hey Guys! Sorry this one is **_**really**_** short, but I'm trying to really think about what I want to happen in the next couple of chapters so I wanted to give you something to read becuz it may be a while before the next one =( I just want to make sure I do a good job and not just ramble on and B.S. it because it's all for you! But please review and I'll try to start drawing up some ideas! If you have any, go ahead and suggest a few things! Thanks guys, you're the best! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I don't even know where to begin with an apology! I'm so so so so so sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long! My computer decided to crash on me so i had to get a new hard drive so i no longer have word or anything and it took me the longest time to find the note pad appy cuz it wasn't where it should have been, so that is my lame-o excuse for you guys on not updating in forever! I hope this chapter will keep you guys interested until i can hopefully get a new chapter in soon! Christmas break is almost here so I should hopefully have more time on my hands! :) Thanks again guys! enjoy your reading! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**_Mimi's POV_**

"C'mon Tai, just one moretime!"

"NO! Clearly you suck at this!"

"Oh, please please please pleeeeeease? I promise I'll get it right in this time!"

Tai huffed in defeat.  
"*_SIGH_* Fine, but this is the..._last_...time..."

"YAY!" I squealed with glee before grabbing another small piece of italian sausage from my pizza. I absolutely DESPISE sausage on my pizza, but Tai wouldn't take no for an answer.  
So, to get back at him I made him play that one game where you try to throw food into a persons mouth. Of course, as fate would have it, I hit almost everything BUT his mouth.  
Thankfully, he was being a pretty good sport about it; he even looked like he was enjoying the childish game, until he recieved a huge blow in the back of the head from an old ladies handbag that sat behind him. Apparently she didn't find it amusing to be hit in the back of the head with sausage 's. That's when I had to beg Tai to continue our game.

Leaning forward and opening his mouth as wide as he could, I tried to focus on the target. Then, in one swift motion I tossed it and watched it land successfully into his mouth which he happily chewed.

"Good job Mimi, for a minute there I was fearing for my life," he said while looking slightly back at the old lady who had hit him.

"Serves you right for making me get a sausage pizza," I said in disgust as I picked the rest off my slice.

"Hey, it's got ham and pepperoni too!"

"Why couldn't we have gotten just those?"

"Because it's a _carnivore_ pizza. You can't have a carnivore pizza without the sausage!"

"And we just _had_ to get the carnivore pizza, because?" I asked, raising my right brow.

"Because it's my favorite, ok?"

"You're so selfish sometimes Tai," I stated half jokingly before taking a bite of pizza.

"And who do you suppose I learned that from?" he asked sarcastically, giving me a look that he clearly meant me. A little offended by his joke (at least, i think it was) I decided to quickly get back at him by whipping another sausage at his face, in which of course, he ducked.

"Ha ha, missed me!" he boasted with a triumphant smile.

_"That's what you think,"_ I thought.

Soon, I was the one smiling as I watched my friend's smile suddenly disappear when something hard collided with the back of his head. I silently thanked the old lady behind him for helping me with my revenge.

"A-again, very, _veeery_ sorry ma'am. I-it won't happen again, I promise," he apologized politely while rubbing his injured area. The lady just glared at him before turning back around in her seat mumbling something about "you teens and your shenanigans." After turning around in his seat, Tai gave me a similar glare, which I probably deserved,  
due to the fact that I was giggling about the whole ordeal.

"Sorry Tai, but in all fairness, you weren't suppose to duck," I pointed out sweetly. Luckily, he smiled. It was small, but a smile none the less.

"Yeah, I suppose. So are you excited to be going back home soon?"

I was about to answer, but then I stopped myself because honestly...I had no idea what to say. Of course I was sad to leave my friends, but on the other hand, I was relieved to be going home and hopefully leave whatever it is I'm feeling for Matt behind. It was all just a really big mess! Not only was I starting to fall for him, but Sora was too! Correction: she _has _fallen for him. Plus, I live in America anyway so even if Matt liked me back how would the relationship even work? The answer was clear... I had to let go of my feelings for Matt, no matter how impossible it may be. It shouldn't be too hard, right? I mean, I won't see him for a very long time so when I go back home I should be able to easily forget him ...

I was never a good liar, even to myself.

"Well, I am happy to be going home to see my family and other friends but I'm going to miss all of you like crazy the minute I get on that plane!" I answered truthfully.

"Believe me Mimi, we're all going to miss you just as much," Tai said sincerely.

"Really? Even you?" I teased.

"Especially me, and I mean that. I know we weren't really close in the past Mimi, but I think spending some quality time with each other today really made our friendship stronger," he continued with a friendly smile.

"Awwww, shall I cue the violins?" I joked.

"Oh, shut up and eat your pizza!" he responded with both annoyance and embarrasment hinted in his tone.

"I'm kidding Tai," I laughed, "but in all seriousness...thank you," I said with a soft smile which he gladly retuned. "So, in the sport of a closer friendship, mind telling me who it is you are crushing on so bad? You know, from what you've been telling me this s'morning?" I asked while batting my eyelashes wildly in a joking flirtatious way. Surprisingly, he gave what sounded like a sarcastic chuckle.

"Ha ha, yeaaa... we're not that close."

**TK's POV**

"*_YAWN_* Man, what a day!" I said out loud to myself while walking down the street towards my moms apartment. School seemed much longer than usual, not to mention the piles of homework I'd have to do once I got home. Of course, I only had myself to blame since I decided to plot my investigation on my brother and Mimi instead of doing my homework in class. It wasn't until last period that I realized that I wouldn't see Matt until tomorrow and since I had all this homework, I wouldn't be able to call Mimi and ask her to hang out.

The most frustrating thing is that she leaves in a few days so my chances of trying to get information out of her were getting very limited. Looks like I had more than homework to do tonight. Exhausted from analyzing my thoughts, I tuned my mind elsewhere by looking through the windows of some shops and restaurants as I walked by. I regreted that plan when I saw this beautiful display of colorful pastries neatly stacked beside me. Luckily I had no money on me, so I continued my walk while my stomach growled in protest.

Then, in a flash I noticed something in the store next door to the pastry shop. Actually, it was a restaurant, but I didn't exactly notice at first since my attention was drawn towards some old woman who was hitting someone in the back of the head with her little purse. I didn't know whether to laugh or continuously ask myself, "did that just happen?"

But I didn't do either because I was in shock when I realized that the person who was hit, was my old digidestine leader, Tai. And as if that wasn't shocking enough, Mimi of all people was with him! Since when did Tai and Mimi hang out alone? Do I have this all wrong? Maybe it's Mimi and Tai that like each other, not Mimi and Matt...I continued to examine from the window, hoping they wouldn't see me peering in at them like some creeper. From what I could tell, it looked pretty casual, like they were just good friends having lunch. My suspicions about them quickly dissolved (to my relief). Then, as if a lightbulb had suddenly turned on, I had an idea!

"This interesting turn of events just might come in handy when I investigate Matt tomorrow," I thought with a smirk. Continuing on my way home, I couldn't help but walk a little taller, feeling a small sense of accomplishment. At least my day wasn't a total waste.

**Mimi's POV**

"Thanks for walking me home Tai, I had a great day!"

"No problem Mimi, and I did too! We'll have to hang out again before you leave."

"Yeah, definitely! I'll see ya later then!" I said before opening the door of Sora's house.

"Alright, see ya. And tell Sora 'hi' for me when she gets home."

"Will do, bye Tai." I said with a smile before slowly closing the door. It was nice to see this side of Tai given the fact of how we use to be around each other in the past. Knowing that Sora had another hour of tennis practice left, I decided to take a nice warm bath to sooth all my aching muscles from play soccer. It sure doesn't look that painful when people fall down on TV! Of course, everyone knows I have a low tolerance for pain.

After getting everything ready for my bath, I stepped in and slowly laid down into the tub letting the warm water sooth my aches and pains away...and not just the physical ones. I didn't want to worry about my feelings for Matt anymore; not today anyway... there was always tomorrow for that...

* * *

**So, what did ya think? I know it's not as long as you guys deserve for being so patient with me! But I will try my hardest to keep thing up and going again! Thanks for being so faithful to my story and I hope to get the speed on the Mimato relationship cuz it's the reason you're reading this story, right? lol thanks again guys! Love you all! XOXOX**

**~MKJ_23**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chappy, and I feel like it's a good one! Hopefully you all will like it and keep you on your toes! =P Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

_**Matt's POV**_

"Ok, candles? *check* Roses? *check* Guitar and music? *check*...why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" I asked myself out loud. I was in my living room trying to plan the perfect night for later when I ask Mimi to come over and play her the song she inspired me to write and then hopefully, if I'm able pluck up enough courage, I'll confess my feelings towards her. Lacking romantic experience of course, I have no idea how I should go about it. I had to literally _force_ myself to watch romantic chick flicks just to get ideas, and most of them led me to buy the items I had just checked over. Although, I must admit (to myself, and myself only) that _"The Notebook,"_ really wasn't that bad...

"Hey Matt! Whatchya up to?"

_*JESUS!*_

"TK! You scared the shit out of me!" I said trying to steady my breathing, "When did you get here?" I asked, annoyed that my little brother actually succeeded in frightening me.

"Just now, didn't you hear me come in?...What's all this?" he asked slowly, eying up all the items I had bought for tonight.

"Uh...nothing?" I said nervously.

"Really? That's a lot of stuff -correction- _feminine_ stuff to be nothing...you wouldn't by any chance be having a big date planned for tonight, would you?" he asked again with a big smirk.

"Shut it TK," I warned him, trying to sound intimidating. But his smirk only grew bigger.

"Oh, so you _do_ have a date! And you're 'wooing' her with these?" he asked, referring to all the girly stuff I had just bought.

"I know! It's not enough is it!" I yelled, slapping my hands up to my forehead. I couldn't believe how panicky I was getting.

"No, Matt, it's not... if you're planning to propose that is! What is with you? I thought _you_ of all people would know how to do this sort of thing! Girls throw themselves at you all the time!"

"That doesn't mean I know how to date! Besides, guys do cheesy stuff like this all the time in the movies and the girls ALWAYS fall for it!"

"Yeah, because they're paid to..."

"Whatever! If you think you can do better, then I'm all ears," I said huffily.

"Matt, all girls want from a guy is for them to be honest, loyal, and be themselves," my little brother replied.

"When did you become an expert on girls?" I asked, raising a questionable eyebrow.

"Because I actually listen and pay attention to them, dear brother...apparently, you should to," TK answered, "so, who's the girl anyway?"

"...goodbye TK." I said before trying to put the stuff I bought away.

"Goodbye? But I just got here!"

"Yeah, well... I have to get ready! Besides, I know you're suppose to stay over, but I kind of want some privacy." I said. Translation: I don't want you to know it's Mimi I want over.

"Dear Buddha, it's not _June_ is it?"

"What? NO!" I shouted.

How could he possibly thing that?

"Then why so secretive? Is it someone I know?" he asked.

"N-No." I stuttered nervously while batting my eyes.

"You're stuttering AND blinking excessively! You are _lyiiiiiiiiing_! And to your own little brother too! Oh, the shame!" TK shouted dramatically. Guess June was right...guys must blink a lot when the lie.

"Keep this up and I won't have a little bro to lie to," I said through gritting teeth with clenched fists.

"Calm it down Matt, I'll leave in a few hours and I'll stop asking questions... Oh! I almost forgot to mention, I saw the _weirdest_ thing yesterday!"

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked, not really caring, but relieved that the subject was being changed.

"Well, on my way home from school I walked past that pizza place just a few blocks away from moms and saw Mimi and Tai dining together..._alone_... as far as I know they have never spent one on one time with each other. What do you think that's all about?" he asked.

As shocked as I felt to hear this, all I thought was how much I wanted to find Tai and demand an explanation! My blood was boiling, and I could feel a massive amount of heat rise in my face. I know Mimi and Tai are good friends, but I never thought they were _close_ friends. And TK was right, they have _never_ hung out alone. Why now? Was something going on between them? Have I missed my chance? Maybe this was a sign that I shouldn't confess my feelings to Mimi!

No Matt, you can't chicken out now! For all you know, nothing is going on and TK just took it the wrong way... I hope.

"I don't know TK, i'll admit it does seem a little strange, but what's the big deal?" I asked, trying my best not to sound jealous.

"Well, they looked pretty close and seemed to be really enjoying each others company. Do you think that means -"

"Look TK, I said I don't know!" I snapped, not wanting to hear any more of it and totally blowing my facade. For a second, TK looked at me as if I had just shot a puppy. Then, it was replaced with that stupid smirk of his.

"You know Matt, jealousy looks good on no one, especially you."

"Hey, I am _not_ jealous...I just...don't have time for your... stupid theories..." I lied, hoping he would believed me. Still smiling, I realized he hadn't so I decided to keep rambling, "look, it's Mimi, ok? _Mimi_. She may have changed since we all last seen her, but my feelings for her as a friend haven't. Besides, she leaves tomorrow for America! Who knows when we'll see her again! What kind of relationship can you build on that? Now, have I made myself clear, or must I go on?" I asked in a very stern tone while narrowing my eyes. I was hoping to look serious and intimidating.

"Sure Matt, whateeeeeeeever you say... Now why don't I help you set this all up for your 'big date,' huh?" TK asked with a small wink. I sighed, knowing that he was dropping the subject for now.

"That would be great, thanks," I said, until I realized something... I still need to invite the one person I was doing all this for! And TK's here! If he hears me invite Mimi over, he'll know I was lying! Ok, whats a good excuse for me to step out of the room? Wait, i got it!

"Hey, why don't you get started on the candles and flowers for me first; I need to go and pick out what I'm gonna wear." I said casually before making my way to my room.

"Oh, ok... You should go with the navy blue button up!" I heard TK call once I was in my room. Peaking my head out the doorway, I raised another questionable eyebrow.

"Why the navy one?"

"Let's just say, I know what girls like," was all he answered before getting to work. Shrugging my shoulders, I closed the door and immediately grabbed for my cell. Unfortunately, I didn't have Mimi's new cell number that she had gotten right before she came to visit, so I had to call Sora's house phone. I could have probably gotten it from TK, but after the conversation we just had, that just wasn't an option. While dialing, I noticed how my hands began to shake more and more vigorously with each button I pushed. It's amazing how fast you can go from calm to a complete basket case.

*_RIIIIIIIING_*

Oh man, this is it.

*_RIIIIIIIING_*

I hope I don't sound too nervous and blow my cover.

*_RIIIIIIIING_*

What if she's too busy to come? What would I do then? She leaves tomorrow! I have to do this tonight or I'll miss my chance!

*_RIIIIIIIING_*

C'mon, c'mon pick up the damn phone already! Anyone?

*_RIIIIIIIING_*

Ok, maybe this was a bad idea... I should just hang up! I don't think I'll be able to talk anyway; my mouth is dry and my tounge feels strangly swollen.

_*BEEP* "Hello-"_

Oh God!

_"You have reached the Takenouchi's."_

Oh, thank the Lord!

_"I'm sorry we can't come to the phone right now but leave your name and message and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks, bye! *BEEP*_

"Hey, it's Matt," I started to say before I wanted to punch myself. I was going to hang up, but I was so relieved no one answered that I hadn't even payed attention or even thought to think, "_hang up now_." Instead, here I was blurting out nonsense over a machine for not just Mimi to hear, but Sora and her mom as well!

"So, I was wondering if you could...uh... possibly come over to my house around...ummm...7ish? I -uh- have a -uh- surprise for you! Kind of like, a going away present? So, if you could -uh- come, t-that would be swell... I-I mean great! that would be great! Yeah, so -uh- bye."

_*CLICK*_

Smooth Matt..._REAL_ smooth. _Swell?_ Really? Thank God you're good lookin'. Hopefully Mimi will get that message, not think I'm a total weirdo, and come over. _*SIGH*_ Tonight's going to be interesting...Guess I should go hang up my outfit and then go help TK. Now, where is that blue shirt he was talking about...

_**TK's POV**_

"Oh, ok... You should go with the navy blue button up!" I called to Matt when he entered his bedroom.

"Why the navy one?" he asked, poking his head out of his doorway.

"Let's just say, I know what girls like," I answered with a smile. Correction: I know what _Mimi_ likes. She helped me pick that shirt out online last year when I was trying to find a Christmas gift for Matt. She said he always looked good in blue and that this for sure would look great on him. I wasn't too sure if she was the one Matt was asking over, but once I saw his guitar and a sheet of music, I had a feeling... If only I knew what song it was that Mimi helped him with, then I would know for sure!

Starting to set the scene for Matt's "big date" I placed a few candles around the living room and along with the flowers after putting them in some glass vases. Then, letting the "romance" get to my head, I peeled a few roses and scattered the petals all around the carpeted area where I assumed Matt and his date would supposedly be most of the night. If only I could stay and see who was coming over! Matt already told me he's kicking me out before his date was coming, especially now that I know he doesn't want me to know who it is.

Wait, I got it! When Matt's not looking, I'll act like I'm leaving, but really I'll hide out in dad's room! Dad's gone on a business trip anyways for one more night and Matt will have no reason to go in there and since mom still thinks I'm staying here for the night, I'll just be in there and leave early in the morning before Matt wakes up! Genius! Thinking ahead, I decided to go grab some snacks and then bring them to my dads room since I'm gonna be hiding out in there for a while. Tonight was sure going to be interesting...

_**Sora's POV**_

I couldn't believe it...

I was just informed today by my tennis coach that I had been accepted into a tennis camp that's usually hard to get into! I would get to leave for a whole week to be trained by professionals and the best part was that my school was paying for part of it! It's been _years_ since someone from my school had been accepted into such a high ranking camp. I would be leaving in a few days so I was ready to go home and do some packing! That is, after I help Mimi pack up her stuff. I was so sad she was going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon but at least i'll have the tennis camp to keep my mind of things. Things being Tai...I called him up about the news as soon as I got done with practice. I could tell he didn't care much, since it was a _tennis_ camp. But, he did sound happy for me, which made me happy.

Matt also was on my mind a lot. For the past few days, I have been kind of distant from everyone, even Mimi. Ever since I told her about my feelings for Matt, things have been a little awkward. I'm starting to regret ever telling her, but I couldn't help it; it kind of just bursted out of me! Of course, I can't really blame her for avoiding the topic. It's not just any guy- it's Matt! The same guy we both are good friends with! It's no wonder she would be weirded out. Maybe when she's back in America, she'll be over it and hopefully talk it out with me. I need girl talk, dammit! Maybe when I get home I'll try to bring it up.

"Mimi, I'm home!" I called after walking through the door. I wasn't surprised when I didn't hear a reply. She usually was napping when I got home from practice. Checking just in case, I peeked inside my room and sure enough, there she was snoozing on my bed. Quietly shutting my door I went to check the mail on the counter to see if there was anything for me. Before looking through the pile, I noticed the bright red light blinking on the house phone, indicating that there was a message. I pushed the play button, thinking it was probably a message for my mom to call someone back about a flower order. Somehow her business phone and home phone get mixed up all the time.

_*You have one new message*_

_"Really_... who'd have thought?" I thought to myself while browsing through the mail.

"_Hey, it's Matt,"_

WHAT? Dropping the mail, I listened intently. Matt hardly ever calls my house phone and usually never leaves a message, even on my cell. This definitely was a surprise!

_"So, I was wondering if you could...uh... possibly come over to my house around...ummm...7ish?"_

...Excuse me? did I just hear that correctly? He wants me to come over? He sounds so nervous... This is definitely weird!

_"I -uh- have a -uh- surprise for you! Kind of like, a going away present?"_

Going away present? He already knows I'm leaving? Wow, I didn't think Tai would have spread the news, and so fast too! I wonder what he got me?

_"So, if you could -uh- come, t-that would be swell... I-I mean great! that would be great! Yeah, so -uh- bye." _

Swell? Really Matt?

I couldn't help but giggle. Why was he so nervous? Not only that, but he seemed pretty excited. Should I call him back? He didn't say to... Should I even go? Of course Sora, you'd be an idiot (not to mention, a bad friend) if you didn't! Besides, he's got a present for me! It would be rude not to go and accept it, right? Alright, I'm gonna do it! I'm going to go get ready to see Matt! Immediately, I felt millions of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. Shake it off Sora, shake it off!

Looking at the time, I saw that it was 5:30. Just enough time to shower and pretty up! Quietly, I crept back into my room and grabbed everything I needed, trying not to disturb Mimi's slumber and then made my way to the bathroom. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting...

_**Mimi's POV**_

"_*YAWN* Oh man, that was a great nap_," I thought to myself as I stretched in Sora's bed, "_Better get back to packing... I wonder if Sora's home; she was suppose to help me_." Stretching to my right, I looked at the clock on Sora's nightstand.

6:39 p.m.

Well, she should be home...

Slowly getting up, I made my way out the bedroom and into the living room which was Sora-less. _Interesting_... She always came home after practice and tonight I really needed her to be here. Not just to help me pack, but spend one last time girl time together before I left. Plus, I was also going to talk to her about Matt... I was able to do a lot of thinking, and since she was honest with me, I should be honest with her. I figured we could talk it out and in a way help each other and then hopefully, come up with a solution.

And, if all goes well, I also decided that I was going to tell Matt about my feelings. I just have to! I know I'm going to regret it so much if I don't do it before I leave. Even if he laughs in my face or doesn't want to talk to me anymore, at least I won't look back and wonder_, "what if?"_ Besides, I'm the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity! I was given it for a specific reason! But, this all depends on how well my talk goes with Sora. She is my best friend after all! Knowing her though, she'll be ok with it. I'm going back to America after all; like I actually stand a chance with Matt half way around the world! Where is Sora anyways? Maybe I should call her cell...

I grabbed for the receiver, but of course clumsy me dropped the receiver as it hit the machine and onto the floor.

_*You have one old message*_

Hmmm, phone must have hit the message button. Dialing Sora's cell I walked into the kitchen to grab an apple out of the refrigerator.

_*Hey, it's Matt."_

_*SLAM*_

WHAT? Matt called Sora's house? Was he calling for me, or her? Well, this is her house phone so it must have been for her. He would have called my cell if he wanted to reach me. Of course, I don't think he has my new number? That could be why he called here, right?

_"So, I was wondering if you could...uh... possibly come over to my house around...ummm...7ish?"_

He sounds a little nervous... I wish I knew which girl he was asking over! Then it hit me... Sora's not here, and it's almost 7. It must have been her he wanted over. My heart sank and I put the phone in my hand away.

_"I -uh- have a -uh- surprise for you! Kind of like, a going away present?"_

Going away present? My spirits went up again. He had to have been calling for me! I'm the only one going somewhere! And he has a surprise for me?

_"So, if you could -uh- come, t-that would be swell... I-I mean great! that would be great! Yeah, so -uh- bye." _

Dancing around in a mini circle, I squealed to myself. Matt wants me to come over at 7! Suddenly, I stopped. What time was it again? Quickly finding a clock, I almost fainted.

6:47... _CRAP!_

Sprinting to Sora's room, I quickly grabbed a cute short light pink dress that I had bought when I went shopping with TK earlier this week. Then, running into the bathroom I retouched my make-up and pinned up my hair with some loose strands hanging down. Luckily my hair was naturally wavy. Putting on some cute flats and putting on a light jacket I sprinted out the door, hoping to catch a cab. This was already turning into an interesting night...

_**Matt's POV**_

_"7:05...it is 7:05! I should have called again; I don't even know if she heard the message or not!"_ I thought while pacing in circles around the living room. It was all set up perfectly: dimmed lighting, candlelight, roses scattered about, and the guitar and music all set up nicely. TK left about an hour ago while I was in the shower so I had no one to calm me down! I should have Tai here to punch me in the face; that always worked for him. I was so paranoid Mimi hadn't gotten the message yet, so if she doesn't come I won't know whether it's because she didn't know, or just didn't want to...

_"Should I call again? I'm gonna call again..." _

Grabbing the phone, I started dialing Sora's house.

_*KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

_"Shit!"_ I thought while almost dropping the phone. _"Oh dear God... she's here! This is it... Ok Matt, you can do this! You.. Can...Do this..." _

Replacing the phone back in it's holder, I made my way over to the door. Heaving a nervous sigh, I extended a shaky hand towards the door knob and slowly turned it.

"_Ok Matt, here we go... it's now or never."_

Quickly opening the door, I greeted a girl on the other side.

"Hey, I'm glad you ca- Sora?" I exclaimed. Well that's not who I expected to see. What was she doing here? I took notice at how nice she looked; it was very rare to see Sora dressed so nicely. Wonder what the occasion was.

"Hey Matt! I got your message," she said with a huge smile. I stared at her.

"Message?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, on my answering machine at home. You asked me to come here at 7 because you had a going away gift for me? I must admit, I'm surprised you heard so fast about me going to that tennis camp this weekend. You know, the one I was so nervous about not getting into?" she answered, still smiling.

"T-tennis? ... P-present?" I stuttered out loud. Wait, Sora thought that message was for her? But I said Mi-...

Wait...Oh no...

Thinking back on my message, I don't remember saying anyone's name but mine. And apparently Sora's going to a tennis camp this weekend so no wonder she thought it was for her! It was on her house phone after all. Well, this was definitely and awkward situation.

"Oh, um, Sora I-"

"Oh my gosh!" she suddenly gasped. Studying her face, her eyes were big and her face was filled with amazement as she looked past my shoulder. Turning around to see what was so surprising, my face became beet red.

"Matt, it's so beautiful! All this was for me?" She asked as she walked past me and into the living room. This evening was just getting better and better... How was I going to explain all of this to her?

"Well, actually Sora-"

"Hey, your guitars out! Were you going to play me something?" she asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice while taking a seat on the couch. Why was she so giddy? I've played music for her before and she never sounded this excited about it. Actually,why was she excited at all? If she thinks I did all this romantic stuff for her, shouldn't she feel weirded out?

"Well, I-uh..." I stammered while looking at anywhere but Sora. I honestly didn't know what to do or say. Catching a glimpse of the clock on the wall, I noticed that it was 7:16. I don't think Mimi is coming after all. Actually, if Sora heard the message first, one of two things could have happened.

1.) they both heard it at the same time and both assumed it was for Sora

and

2.) Sora heard the message first so as far as Mimi would know, they're are no new messages for her to hear.

All my hopes put into tonight crashed down inside me. Mimi wasn't coming tonight...

_"*SIGH* well, might as well not let this night totally go to waste." _I thought.

"Actually, I recently finished a new song that..._someone_...inspired me to write. I could play it for you if you'd like?" I asked my friend before lightly swinging the front door shut and then joining her in the living room. She looked up at me with the biggest smile.

"I would love nothing more, Matt," she replied softly. That was kind of a weird response, but I shook it off. Grabbing my guitar and making myself comfortable, I began to strum along and drift into my own world.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was a rush_

_What a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me_

_It's just too much_

_Just too much_

Looking up from my guitar, I quickly caught Sora's eyes. She looked so amazed! She's never looked at me like that before. This was feeling a little weird...

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

I looked back down and closed my eyes, feeling the music and picturing Mimi's smiling face. I wished she was here instead of Sora, no offense to her. This night was suppose to be perfect, but at least I get to spend it with a friend. Not particularly the friend I originally wanted, but better than being alone after setting up all this.

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do?_

_'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going_

_Away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

Opening my eyes, I look back up expecting to see Sora, but my eyes quickly diverted to something behind her.

Oh my God... I can't _believe_ it...

_**Mimi's POV**_

Crap! It's 7:15! I'm soooooooo late! I hope Matt doesn't think I stood him up! Stood him up? Whoa Mimi, this isn't a date or anything; Matt just wants to give you a gift. Ugh, I should have called him!

Quickly going into Matt's apartment building, I quickly made my way towards the elevator. Frantically clicking the up button, I waited impatiently for the doors to open.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, C'MON!" I shouted angrily. Screw it! I'm taking the stairs! Practically sprinting, I made my way up the stairwell. Why did he have to live on floor 6? Eventually, I made it to the 6th floor hallway, catching my breath while leaning against the wall.

_"Ok Mimi, this is it! Even though you couldn't talk to Sora first, this may be your only chance to be alone and let him know how you feel before you leave. You can do this...you can do thi-"_

I stopped thinking for a moment due to a sound. Is that music I hear? As I walked closer to Matt's door, the music got louder and louder. Wait, is someone singing? As I reached Matt's door, I realized the music was coming from his place. Closing my eyes, I listened to his voice and the guitar he was strumming along. It sounded so familiar... where did I hear this before? Then it hit me. This was the song I helped Matt with! He finally finished it?

I couldn't help but smile. I was so proud of him and his accomplishments. He always worked so hard when it came to his music and it always payed off. Listening more, I put my head closer up to the door.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized_

_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

Wow, his lyrics were exactly how I felt! How amazing would it be if he felt the same way towards me? Leaning even more in, I slightly bumped into the door causing it to move slightly forward. Hey, his door wasn't even shut all the way! Maybe I should go in and try not to interrupt? Would that be rude? Eh, what the heck! Slowly opening the door, I took a step in but non followed after that.

My heart that was racing only seconds before came to an abrupt stop. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! In the most romantic scene before me, I not only saw Matt playing his song, but a red headed girl sitting on the couch. I didn't need for her to turn around to know who it was.

_Sora._

This was wrong. _All wrong_. Sora _wasn't_ suppose to be here, Matt_ wasn't_ suppose to be playing "our" song to her, she _shouldn't_ be sitting in this romantic setting... this all should have been _me._ If I wasn't so shocked, I probably would be crying right about now. Did I have this all wrong? Was that message really for Sora? It was an "old" message which meant someone had to have heard it. But, what about the whole "going away gift" thing? What is going on?

"Mimi?" I heard someone say.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I notice both Matt and Sora looking up at me in shock. For once in my life, I had lost the will to speak.

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" I heard Sora ask. Oh no, what do I do? What do I say?

"Uh-I-I could be asking you the same q-question," I stuttered trying to act normal.

"Oh, well Matt asked me to come over because he had a going away present for me." she answered.

"Actually Sora, I-" Matt tried to say, but I cut him off.

"Going away present? Where exactly are you going?" I asked.

"Well, I got into that tennis camp I've been going on and on about for the past month and I leave for it this weekend!"

Well, there goes the last shred of hope I had left that Matt actually wanted _me_ to be the one to come over... this last night in Japan is going just "_great._"

"Really? Wow Sora, I'm so happy for you!" I faked squealed while running to her to give her a hug. Though I wasn't really happy about the situation, I was still happy my best friend finally got into that camp she'd been working so hard for.

"Thanks Meems!" She replied while hugging me back. After we released each other, I noticed Matt had made his way to us. Making eye contact, I noticed that he looked...guilty? He was about to say something, but I didn't want to hear an explanation. It already hurts to witness my crush picking my best friend over me; I didn't want to hear why.

"Mimi, I-"

"Is TK here?" I blurted out before he could finish, "that's why I'm here, I came here t-to see him."

He looked slightly hurt and still guilty.

"No, he went home almost two hours ago," he answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I just took notice to what he was wearing. That shirt... was that? It was! It was the shirt I helped TK pick out last year for Matt! Wow, I was right... he _does_ look great in it. No, no Mimi! You need to focus!

"Oh, well I guess I -uh- should get.. going then... I'll see ya at home Sor?" I said before turning around and making my way towards the door.

"W-wait Mimi! Why don't you stay?" Matt's voice came suddenly, causing me to freeze. Unless it was my mind playing tricks, I could have sworn he sounded like he was almost pleading me to not go. I turned back around and looked into his eyes, immediately wishing I hadn't. Almost instantly I got lost in the large blue orbs that seem to bore right into me. I almost couldn't look away, but Sora snapped me out of it.

"Actually Matt, we both really should get going. Mimi's got a lot of packing to do and I promised I would help her. Sorry I have to cut our time short, but I really loved your gift; it meant a lot to me," she said with a smile.

Trying to keep my cool and not look jealous, I somehow mustered up a smile too.

"Yeah, I heard you before I came in playing that song you've been working on. It sounds really, _really_ great." I said sincerely. That caused Matt to muster up a small smile.

"Thanks Meems, I couldn't have done it without you." he said warmly. Ugh! Why do you have to go say things like that Yamato Ishida? Do you know what you're doing to me?

"Oh, I'm sure you would have done just fine without me," I chuckled nervously, "Well, we better get going then Sor. We'll see ya tomorrow at the airport?" I asked Matt.

"Yea, wouldn't miss it for the world." He answered, his smile growing slightly bigger.

"Alright, well...Bye." I said before turning to leave.

"Bye." I heard him reply softly. I was about to walk out with Sora before she stopped me.

"Actually, why don't you go ahead and catch a cab for us Mimi, I'll be down in a sec." Sora said when we reached the doorway.

"Oh, sure, yeah; I can do that," I said before stepping out into the hallway. Smiling again, she mouthed a "thanks" and lightly closed the door. I couldn't believe what was happening... This night couldn't have gone any worse! Then again... maybe this is for the best. I'm going back to America after all! I want the best for both Sora and Matt and maybe the best thing is for them to be together. I mean, they're both close friends, they both live in the same city, they both have passions and goals... I guess I just have to face it... me and Matt are just not meant to be.

Feeling a tear escape my eye and slowly cascade down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away before making my way down the stairs. At first, I thought I had just missed my chance. Now I realize that maybe...maybe I never actually had a chance at all.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnn. Poor Mimi! =( and poor Matt too! lol. Well, I was hoping to give you all a nice Mimato moment, but I totally did the opposite! I'm so sorry! But, like most stories, it needs lots and lots of DRAMA! lol. Well, thanks for reading, and don't worry, I didn't forget about TK being at Matt's still; I will have his POV in the next chappy. Thanks again for reading! I hope to have the next one up soon! =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! I haven't written in forever! I'm soooo sorry guys! =S BUT! Alas, I do have the new chapter up! I hope you like it, but I have a feeling it may not make up for the long awaited chapter. =( But, I still hope you like it enough to keep with the story because, even though I'm **_**super**_** slow at getting new chapters up,I never would have made it this far with out you guys and you're reviews! Anyways, get to the reading and tell me what you think! Thanks! =D**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Matt's POV**

_"What the hell just happened? Why did Mimi have to walk in right when I was playing 'our' song? Why was she looking for TK? And why, oh WHY am I still standing here with Sora?"_

My mind was racing... I didn't even hear what Sora was saying, all I kept thinking about was how I'm the biggest idiot/jerk on the planet! Should I go after her? Will she even listen to what I have to say? She didn't looked too phased by me and Sora. If anything, she looked surprised but who could blame her? How else would you look if you saw two friends sitting in a romantic setting

"Matt? Maaaaaaaaaatt... MATT!" Someone yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"I was just saying 'thanks again,' but you kinda spaced out for a second there." Sora said with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry Sora, I just got a lot of things on my mind." I answered, not bothering to return the smile. What was there to smile about at this point? Everything I had hoped for tonight just exploded in my face.

"Well, now that I got your attention again, thank you for tonight. And that song you wrote me was so beautiful! I can't believe you wrote that for me!" She praised, her smile growing 10X bigger.

Say what? When did I ever say that? Oh, that's right, _never..._ Some anger started to rise. As much as I adore Sora, she has ruined everything tonight. Not that it's her fault, it's really all on me, but now she's making up stories like this! Of course, I guess I can see how she came to that assumption...No, it doesn't matter, I have to set the record straight. I don't even care if she knows about me feelings towards Mimi first!

"Sora, look, about toni-"

_****BEEP BOOP BEEP*****_

_"GAHHHH! What is with all the interruptions!" _I thought harshly as I watched Sora reach for her cell in her pocket. It appeared to be a text message.

"Oh, that's Mimi, she has a cab waiting for us," she said before writing a short reply. Pocketing her phone once more she looked up at me for a moment.

"Well, before you go, I need to tell you somethi-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because I was too stunned to do or say anything. Sora's lips and met my cheek and lingered longer than a normal friendly peck on the cheek would. My face went slightly red. _Why the hell did she do that?_

"Let's talk more tomorrow when we have time. Maybe after Mimi's plane leaves? I really have to go, she still has a lot more to pack." With that, she opened the door and began to walk through the door and down the hallway. I had almost lost my voice because of all the thoughts and emotions running through my mind. Luckily, I miraculously found it again when I heard the elevator door's all too familiar "_DING," _noise_. _Sprinting out the door and towards her, I caught up just as she entered between the doors.

"Sora, wait- I have to say this now because-"

"Tomorrow Matt, I promise, we'll have all day to talk."

"No, you don't understand, this _cannot_ wait!" I stated, my voice AND temper beginning to rise with each passing second. It raised a good amount higher when she smiled like she knew what this was about. The doors where about to close, but I pushed them back open.

"Matt, I think I know what you're about to say."

_Like hell you do._

"No, Sora, I really think you don't, which is why I need you to listen to m-"

I was suddenly hushed when I felt a slender finger touch my lips.

"Matt, not tonight...not like this." Sora said, or actually, whispered. It was then I noticed how close she brought her face to mine. Our noses were probably a little more than an inch apart. I couldn't help but blush from the sudden invasion of space. "Please, just...wait." She continued to whisper before finally stepping back, still holding that smile of hers.

I was _beyond_ confused. Why was she acting like this? This wasn't Sora! Before I could process what was happening, Sora's face had disappeared with my own from the two metallic doors.

"Wait, Sora! NO!" I shouted slamming my fists on the doors. I have to catch her! I can't have her filling these ideas she has to Mimi! Sprinting to the stairwell, I raced down the stairs, skipping the last few on each platform. I was almost to the stairs that led to the lobby before I slipped on what I guessed was a puddle of water and slammed into the wall..._hard._ Groaning in pain, I slowly got up before trying to quickly make it down the last set of stairs and burst through the doors. Looking towards the elevator, it was open, but people were getting on...no one came off.

Frantically, I search around the lobby and finally saw Sora. She had just walked outside and was walking towards what I assume was her cab ride. _With Mimi._ Running as fast as I could, and dodging a few people along the way, I pushed myself through the glass doors and made my way towards the car that Sora had already put herself in.

"Sora, wait!" I shouted, flailing my arms in the air. Obviously, it did nothing, because the cab had drove off... my heart going with it. I couldn't believe this... how could this go so wrong? Was this a HUGE sign that this was all wrong to begin with? And what was with Sora? These thoughts among others invaded my mind as I slowly and sulkily made my way back to my dads apartment. How was I going to face Mimi tomorrow? She was leaving, _leaving_! And it's not like I can just ask her back over here. It was getting late enough and she still had a lot of packing to do. I could call her? Explain that tonight was really for her and that this was all just a _HUGE_ misunderstanding with Sora... No, this was definitely not something that should be explained over the phone.

Before I knew it, I was back in the apartment and slammed the door behind me not caring if I disturbed any nearby neighbors. Throwing myself on the couch, I continued to think on what I should do. Should I even bother telling her anymore? What a bad time to do so. There couldn't be a worse time... Ugh, I need help! I don't know what to do anymore! Grabbing my cell, I dialed the one number I wished I'd never had to in a time like this. I roughly massaged my forehead as I waited impatiently for the person on the other line to pick up.

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, pick up!" I said harshly to myself out loud.

_***RIIIING RIIIIING***RIIING RIIING***_

"_What the hell?"_ I thought, "what the heck is ringing?" Getting up to find the source of the all-to-familiar ringtone, I eventually traced it to my dads bedroom. I was about to open the door before-

_"Shit, shit, shit!"_

My eyes narrowed dangerously... _Shit_, was right.

* * *

**TK's POV**

"Shit, shit, shit!" I said trying to grab my cell stuffed deep into my back pocket. I totally forgot to put it on silent! Finally grabbing it, I was relieved to hear that it had stopped ringing. Flipping it open, I looked to see who had almost blown my cover. _Matt_.

_*Gulp*_

"So... didn't make it to mom's, did we?" came a eerily low voice, making me jump. When did he open that door? Slowly looking up, I turned around and came face to face with my big brother, who looked more dangerous and angry than any Digimon I have ever encountered.

"Th-that's beside the point!" I said, trying to sound brave and change the subject, "you've got bigger problems than th-this." I was disappointed to see that his look didn't even slightly soften.

"So, you heard everything, huh? Just couldn't help yourself could you? Tell me...do you _always_ feel the need to get into my business?" Matt asked, every word of his dripping with disdain.

My mind was blank. Matt was NEVER this mad at me before. Think TK, think!

"Look Matt, I did it for your own good! After everything I heard, only one thing is clear..."

"Oh yeah? What's that."

"You...need me," I said with a small smirk. It was true after all! Matt scoffed in reply.

"If you're trying to make me laugh TK, you're doing the exact opposite." he replied. I noticed his voice did have a less threatening tone though. At least I'm making progress!

"Why'd you call me?" I asked suddenly, making myself sound as if I already knew the answer. I knew I hit gold when his expression dramatically changed as if I caught him off-guard. Sighing in defeat, he answered.

"I need your..._help_," he said, straining the last word. This caused my smirk to grow wider.

"Well, luckily for you Matt, I may just be able to do that!" I answered happily, "now, first things first... are you crushing on Mimi or Sora?" Even though I was 90% sure it was Mimi, I just had to be sure.

Matt stared at the ground for a moment.

"I think you already know the answer to that, TK," he replied finally in a soft voice. I frowned slightly.

"Maybe... But I would like to hear _you_ say it." Matt stayed silent, still looking at the ground.

_"C'mon, you pansy!"_ I thought harshly.

"Mimi...it's Mimi." He finally admitted, though still not looking up at me. My frown instantly became upside down.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said with a slight chuckle. That caught my brothers attention. Slowly, he looked up at me with slightly narrowed eye.

"No," he said softly before increasing his tone, "It's not a bad thing... it's a _horrible_ thing!" He said before turning around and leaving the room. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean 'it's a _horrible_ thing?'" I asked, following him into the kitchen where he was grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"She's Mimi," he started to explain while slamming the fridge door, "Mimi who is my good friend. Mimi, who lives in America. _Mimi_, who is getting on a plane tomorrow and flying to the other side of the world! _MImi_ who came here tonight and saw me singing 'our' song to her friend - no- her _best friend_. _MIMI_, who stole my FREAKIN' heart and will NEVER know because she's leaving! LEAVING! Gone, for probably a very _very_ long time! I mean, what kind of crap is that!" he finished as he took a swig of his drink while pacing around. Every sentence he started continued to grow in volume and I was sure if he kept going he would eventually drive some very irritated neighbors over here.

"Matt," I said, hoping to calm him down, "I know you're freaking out, but-"

"F-freaking out? Freaking _out?_ No - nooooo, no, no, no TK, I have not _begun_ to freak out," he said finally before going to seat himself on the couch. He continued to sit there silently for a moment; his expression showing him in deep thought.

"You know," Matt continued while I took a seat in a sofa chair, his voice hinting slight amusement, "I'm angry... at _her._"

My eyebrows furrowed again.

"With who? Sora?" I asked. In a way, she did ruin everything for Matt tonight, even though it was totally unintentional on her part.

"No, I mean I kind of am, but she's not who I'm talking about," my big brother answered.

"Then who? Mimi?" I asked in disbelief. What the heck did she do?

"Yea. I know it sounds wierd and it's probably wrong of me, but I am."

"May I ask why?" I asked, though it sounded more like a demanded explanation.

"Well, she comes back, makes me fall in love with her, makes me do _stupid_ things like this!" he said, pointing to the display of roses and the now burnt out candles, "then just leaves me! What am I suppose to do now? Forget about her? Go back to the way things were? Stuff my feelings deep inside me? I did that as a kid and it made me make bad decisions, I can't do that again!" he finished, remembering his days as a "loner."

I just sat there not really knowing what to say to him. Did he just say he _loved_ her? I knew he had a crush on her, but this? I decided not to point it out to him though.

"Maybe..." I began, not really knowing how I was going to finish my scentence, "maybe you should... just tell her." Matt scoffed.

"Yea, because that worked out _so_ well the first time...She's leaving tomorrow anyway TK, what good is that going to do?"

I frowned.

"Look, you're the one who just told me that you don't want to ever stuff your feelings inside again, so tell her! Even if she is leaving and even if she doesn't feel the same, she deserves to know. Heck, you deserve to know! How do you know she isn't feeling the exact same way?" I asked. I had an feeling that Mimi had some kind of new feelings towards Matt. I didn't know if they were as strong as Matt's but still! There could be a chance... Matt though, still looked as if he was in disbelief but remained silent.

"I know you think it's a bad idea," I continued, "but when Mimi gets on that plane tomorrow, she's going to leave thinking that you're into Sora, and then you'll never have a chance with her! She would never betray Sora in any way! But, if you tell her the truth... if you tell her the truth, you could get the one thing you've been wanting this whole week."

Matt scoffed.

"And what's that, '_oh, wise one'_?"

I smirked.

"Her heart in return, you dumbass."

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun. Isn't TK so smart? haha. So, will Matt finally tell Mimi his feelings before she leaves? Or will he chicken out? Will he even get a chance to explain or reveal his true feelings? Hmmmmmm... Well, the next chapter is being worked on, so hopefully I can get you the next one as soon as possible! Thanks again for sticking with me guys! I know I don't deserve it, making you wait so much all the time! =P Love you all! **

**XOXOXOXO  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I actually updated soon after the last chapter! Kudos for me! Haha, anyways, this is a little short, but with the next chapter when Mimi is to depart with probably be super long because of all the plans I have for that chapter! I hope to make it epic! Lol, so I will try my best to get that done as soon as possible! Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Matt's POV**_

I was pacing in my room. TK had left about an hour ago to our moms since it was closer to the airport. He offered me to stay over, but I wanted to be alone. Before he had left, we had a real heart-to-heart talk about Mimi and how I truly felt towards her.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Hey, Matt?" TK asked, catching my attention._

_"Yea, bro?" I answered while closing my eyes. I was still lying on the couch._

_"Before, you know...when you were going on about 'Mimi this,' and 'Mimi that,' you said something that caught my attention." I arched my left brow._

_"Yea? And what was that?"_

_"Well... I don't know if you noticed... or even meant it, but... you, uh, you said...well, you said that..." I closed my eyes in annoyance._

_"Could you please spit it out, TK?" I asked, my voice matching my feelings. I heard him give a short sigh._

_"Is it true? Do you love Mimi?" My eyes and head snapped up towards him._

_"Wh-what?"_

_"You said - and I quote - 'She comes back, makes me fall in love with her,' and blah, blah, blah... so, is it true? Do you really love Mimi? Or did you just accidentally say that because you were ranting and babbling on?" My little brother asked. I was silent for a moment._

_"... I don't know."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

That was the end of our conversation before TK went home. Since then I have been thinking on his question as I paced back and forth repeatedly.

_"Is it true? Do you love Mimi?"_

I honestly didn't know. Sure, I've always really cared for her on a friendship level, and sure my feelings for her have grown deeper because I really like her on a _romantic_ level, but love? That's crazy! I spent one-on-one time with her like, what, once? From what I've heard, love is not an easy thing to come by and that it isn't to be given so easily. No, all I had for Mimi was a crush - not love - crush... it's in 'our' song after all!

I mean, just because I feel a great connection with her like I have with no one else doesn't mean I have _that_ deep of feelings for her. Just because we have common interests, interests that are important to me, doesn't mean I know for sure that she's "the one." And just because even the _thought_ of her leaving tomorrow to the other side of the world kills me inside because I won't get to see her sparkling eyes and warm smile, doesn't mean I feel like I can't be happy or feel complete without her. No... no I am definitely _not_ in love with Mimi Tachikawa. Except... except that I am.

I stopped abruptly.

I. Am. In. Love...with Mimi...

_I _am in _love_ with Mimi!

Holy crap! I am in love with Mimi!

"Why didn't anyone tell me!" I yelled out loud to no one in particular. I had to tell her, I had to let her know before she left! She has to know that she's the one who's been on my mind constantly, the one that invades my thoughts and mind. Even if she shoots me down and thinks I'm crazy, or even if she gets weird-ed out and doesn't want to talk to me ever again, I still have to tell her! After all, how often do I - Yamato Ishida - fall in love, let alone admit that I have _feelings_ for someone? Instantly, I ran for my phone on my night stand and began to dial Mimi's number, except, once I flipped my phone open, I didn't know what to type. Crap, after alllllllllll the talking I had with my little brother, I couldn't have bothered to ask what Mimi's new cell number was? Stupid! I was about to dial TK's number, until I noticed the time on my cell.

12:13am.

Really? It was already that late? I didn't realize how much time had passed since Mimi and Sora had left. They would be in bed by now...

_Sora._

She was another person I needed to talk to - to explain everything. But she could wait, I can see her whenever. I sighed before replacing my phone back on my nightstand and plopping down on my bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. I would have to tell her tomorrow at the airport, after everyone else says their goodbyes. I began to plan out my own mental itinerary.

"_Let's see... Mimi's plane leaves at 11:45, and TK told me everyone who could make it will be there by 11, since Mimi will probably have to go through security and to her gate by 11:30. It takes about 30 minutes with traffic to get to the airport, so i'll probably want to leave here a quarter after ten just to be safe... I also need to call for a cab to get here by then so in order to do that and get ready, I should wake up around 9... ugh, so early! But in the end, it will all be worth it because I'm doing this... for Mimi."_

I smiled before turning off my lamp and closing my eyes shut. Sleep would come hard tonight, but it didn't matter if I get any or not. As long as I'm at that airport tomorrow and get to see and talk to _her_, I'll be the happiest sleep-deprived man in the world...

_**MIMI'S POV**_

I continued to toss and turn in Sora's bed, my mind flooding with too many bad thoughts. She let me sleep in her room tonight since it would be my last and due to the fact that I would be sitting in a very uncomfortable chair for practically a whole day... I couldn't get over the conversation Sora and I had ever since we had left Matt's. The whole cab ride, she talked about the wonderful time she had with him, even though she didn't stay long, and how sure she felt that Matt felt the same way about her that she did towards him. I couldn't help but agree with her... I had walked in on one of the most romantic, yet, cheesy settings ever. Though, Matt is a teenage boy, he probably got the idea from some movie or something...

Turning over to my right side again, I felt a small tear escape from the corner of my eye. This was the second tear that escaped me tonight, but this time, I let it fall. Then, another one followed... A third came until suddenly, I couldn' t keep count anymore because I began to sob uncontrollably. I cried as softly as I could, hoping not to disturb Sora or her mom. Even though I was sad to be leaving my childhood friends again, I couldn't wait to get away from all this! Sure, I would be in pain for a while, but at least I wouldn't have to witness Matt and Sora together. It was only a matter of time before he would officially ask her out. Hopefully, it will be after I'm on a plane far far away.

I rolled back to my left to look at the time. 1:45am glowed in the darkness. Rolling on my back, I heaved a big sigh, trying to calm myself. I let a few more tears roll down from my eyes before wiping them away. This was ridiculous! I was crying over a guy I had a _crush_ on? If I really cared for him, shouldn't I want him to be happy even if it's not with me? Besides, Sora is my best friend so I know how great she is! She's kind, caring, unselfish, and very considerate. Any guy, especially Matt, would be lucky to have her!

_*BEEP* *BEEP*_

_"What the heck?"_ I thought, rolling once again to my left to grab my cell. I recognized the ringtone as a text message alert. Who would be texting me this late? Flipping my phone, I opened the message to see who it was from.

_Tai_.

_"What? What could he possibly want at this time of night? Oh, please don't tell me he can't make it tomorrow!"_ I thought worriedly before proceeding to read the message.

_**"Hey, you up by chance?"**_

I sighed feeling a little bit relieved, yet, still on edge. I nervously typed back.

_"Yea, can't sleep. HBU? Everything ok?" _I impatiently waited for a reply back. Please don't cancel, _please_ don't cancel! My phone quickly alerted me with a new text message.

_**"Yes/no. I can't sleep either, keep thinking too much." **_I began to relax. He wasn't cancelling! The more friends who are there to be with me to keep me occupied from Sora and Matt's presence, the better! Not that I didn't want them to be there, I just hope I don't have to witness any flirting between them...

_"Same here... Anything I can help you with?"_ I replied.

_**"Possibly... but then that would mean I would have to tell you my secret. ;)"**_

I rolled my eyes.

_"Tai...it's mean to tease me on what could be the greatest gossip of the year, especially when I'm leaving tomorrow! Which, you better get your sorry ass out of bed for..."_

_**"Of course I'll be there! Kari promised to cook me my favorite breakfast if I got up early enough, so I couldn't say no! Haha."**_

_"Well, good thing I have her to look out for me! But anyways, back to our main subject... You should seriously tell me who you're crushing on! Trusting me could be the best thing you ever do! ;)"_

_**"...Idk... it's really complicated..."**_

_"C'moooooooon! It could be my going away present! Besides, talking about it to someone who will be on the other side of the world could benefit for you. Even if I blabbed it, no one will care because they don't know you. =P"_

_**"As true as that may be, you know this person, remember? I'm scared you might blab it to her accidentally..."**_

I had to think back on this one before replying.

_"Ok, 1.)At least I know it's a girl! And 2.) when I asked if it was someone I knew, you told me it was none of business... I'm getting closer! ;)"_

_**"1.) You're a bitch. 2.) ...shit, I did. P.S. - jk on the 'bitch' part (plz don't hurt me!) :O"**_

_"It's ok, I forgive you. Your voodoo doll is safe tonight... Now out with it Kamiya!"_

_**"Voodoo doll? CREEPY! Aaaaaannnnnddddd, no!"**_

_"C'mooooooon! Don't be mean! Sharing is caring!"_

_**"...That's the lamest thing I have ever heard..."**_

_"You know what's lame? You talking about the one thing you don't want to talk about!"_

_**"That's true..."**_

_"So... could you please tell me now? I could help you Tai, if you just let me in and tell me who it is! Since I apparently know them, I could help you out even more!"_

_**"Good point, but like I said, it's just too complicated..."**_

_"Ugh, Taichi Kamiya, I am soooo close to bringing out that voodoo doll!"_

_**"Mimi, this isn't funny..."**_

_"I know it's not Tai, but in all seriousness I can help you. I am the bearer of the Crest of Sincerity, so you know I'll be nothing but honest with you. I know you may feel that I only want to know because you think I'm nosy, but I want to know because I, of all people, know exactly how you are feeling..."_

_**"Oh yea, I forgot about that... how's that working out for you?"**_

_"Don't think you can change the subject, but it doesn't look like it's going to work out... He likes someone else who also really likes him back. But, it's for the best, since I'm going back home and all."_

_**"Even though that may be true, I'm still sorry. :( Any guy would be lucky to have you!"**_

_"Thanks Tai, but now back to you!"_

_**"Damn... If you thought about it REALLY hard, Mimi, I'm sure you could figure it out..."**_

_"Tai, it's too late in the night to be thinking! Take mercy on me!"_

I waited for a reply, but none came. I waited for about 5 minutes, and still no text. Did he fall asleep on me? Is he mad? A few more minutes had passed before I decided to text him again to see if he was awake. As I was about to type, a new text came through from Tai. Sighing in relief, I opened the message to read the response. What I read made my stomach drop...

_**"...It's Sora... I'm in love with Sora..."**_

For a long time, I both thought of and did nothing... Tai was in love with Sora? SORA! But Sora is... Oh no, this is the biggest mess ever! Not only did Sora like someone else, but she liked Matt, one of Tai's best friends! This will break his heart if he knows about them two! Should I tell him? No, I couldn't do that... He deserved to hear it from Sora or Matt. Sora... Thinking back on it, those two have always been close, so it only made sense that he would like her! Actually, looking from the outside in, they would be perfect together! But Sora likes Matt...Crap, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do? Snapping out of my thoughts, I tried to quickly think of what to write back to Tai.

_"Sora? REALLY? Actually, that makes a lot of sense! You two have always been close and enjoy a lot of the same things together! Do you think she feels the same?"_

_**"MIMI TACHIKAWA, YOU NEED TO WRITE BACK FASTER, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A PANIC ATTACK!**__**And to answer your question... I don't know if she feels the same, and I'm scared to find out."**_

My heart dropped for him because I already knew the answer. If I didn't, I would be encouraging him to tell her before he misses his chance and some other guy comes along. But, of course, some guy did and of all the guys in the world, it was Matt...

_"I understand that, but I just hope you will be ok if some other guy comes along soon and snatches her up."_

I didn't know what to tell him, but at least this way I could somewhat prepare him.

_**"I honestly never thought about it... ugh, I hate this! I'm so scared of ruining our friendship because it's so great, but I can't shake this feeling off!"**_

_"Yea, I know the feeling... now I see why it's so complicated! But, I feel like I know Sora pretty well and she's always been about honesty. Even if she doesn't feel the same, I know she won't think less of your friendship. If anything, she'll be understanding and it could even bring you guys closer."_

_**"Maybe... or she could act all weird around me and never want to talk to me again..."**_

_"Well, if you two are really that close, she won't let it affect your friendship in any way... but this is a choice for you to make Tai. Only you can choose if and when you are ready to make the decision to confess your feelings or not. But just so you know, I'm behind you 100% :)"_

_**"Thanks Meems. :) Well, we both better get some sleep! All this mushy and gloomy talk is making me sleepy...Thanks though, for talking it out with, it really means a lot... [insert hug]"**_

_"LMAO! Omg, you're such a cutie! XD [insert hug back] But seriously Tai, you can always count on me! :) Nighty night!"_

_**"I know, I can't believe I actually did that... I think my boxers suddenly feel looser... But anyways, night Meems! :)"**_

I laughed as I snapped my phone shut and replaced it back on the table. Tai was such a great guy and it saddened me that he would soon be heart broken if Sora and Matt decided to start dating. As relieved as I was to be getting away in time to not witness this all, it killed me that Tai would have to go through this alone with no one but me to know and understand his pain. Should I tell him? I mean, he _loves_ Sora. Sora just likes Matt and I'm sure Matt just likes her. And in all honesty, Tai and Sora are a way better match! They have a lot more in common, they have great times when they're together, they've known each other since childhood... they're perfect! Of course, this could just be my jealous side talking... No, no I can't be the one to tell him. Besides, maybe Matt and Sora won't get together? Maybe both her and I read his intentions wrong? This is Matt we are talking about here... But then, why would he have set up roses in a candle lit room? Ugh, I hate this! I just need to stop thinking about it and just go to bed! I'm leaving tomorrow, there is nothing more I can do!

Angrily, I rolled on my right side and clamped my eyes shut. I would have to wake up in a few hours, but I know it will feel like an eternity... The sooner I leave, the better it will be. I almost wish I never came to visit! I felt guilty and suddenly selfish. I was acting like the old Mimi, the one who only thought of her feelings when things didn't go her way. I immediately took back what I said. Even through all this mess, I had some amazing times while I was here! I got to see everyone again, visit the Digital world and catch up with Palmon, gained new friendships with the new digidestines, and even closer friendships with both Tai and Matt.

_Matt._

For the first time in what felt like forever, I smiled at the thought of him. I remembered how he gave me credit for his song.

_"Thanks Meems, I couldn't have done it without you."_

I remembered how his words rolled so perfectly out of his mouth as he said it. I knew he meant it and wasn't just saying it. His words made me feel so special. Relaxing myself, I smiled again keeping that little bit of memory. That's what I would hold on to when I felt down, that is what I would think about. Because for once, I did something special in Matt's eyes and no one, not even Sora, could take that moment away. Soon enough, with my mind at ease, everything became black...

* * *

**Good? Bad? So-So? Don't worry, the loooong awaited Mimato moment will definitely be up in the next chapter! I wanted to get one last Mimi and Tai moment so I could maintain the progression of they're friendship while she was there. I figured they needed at least one more one-on-one time to do that, even though it wasn't in person. Of course, so could have Mimi and Matt! Buuuuut, that is what the next chapter is for! I'm so excited, I can't wait to start writing it! Thanks again for reading guys! And please, PLEASE review! =)**


End file.
